Empok Nor 2: Erkenntnisse und Familienangelegenhei
by Tasare
Summary: Während die Lavok einen langen flug zum Raspak vor sich hat, gibt es auf Empok Nor lebensbedrohliche Probleme. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die familien der Offiziere auf die Station nachkommen sollen.
1. Kapitel

Author's Note: So, I proudly present: Empok Nor Teil 2. Hier wird ziemlich viel bei den Szenen gesprungen. Grundsätzlich haben wir zwei Schauplätze: Empok Nor und den Frachter Lavok.   
Um das ganze etwas übersichtlicher zu gestalten, heißt *** (3 Sterne) dass sich der Schauplatz von Lavok zu EN ändert - oder umgekehrt. Zusätzlich haben wir aber auch noch Zeitsprünge, bzw, Erinnerungen von einzelnen Charakteren. Die werden von *** *** (6 Sterne) eingerahmt. Alles paletti? Okidoke - dann geht's gleich los.   
  
*~* Empok Nor: "Erkenntnisse und Familienangelegenheiten" *~*  
  
Gul Basra sah auf den Sichtschirm der Com-Einheit in seinem Büro auf der   
Ops. Er beobachtete, wie sich zunächst das Symbol der Cardassianischen   
Union formte, bevor das des planetaren Kommunikationssystems von Cardassia   
Prime erschien. Einen Moment später stand die Verbindung zu seinem Haus   
endlich zur Verfügung. Das Gesicht seiner Frau erschien auf dem   
Sichtschirm. Basra lächelte. "Guten Morgen, Karis!"  
"Kotan! Guten Morgen! Ich hatte nicht so früh mit Dir gerechnet."  
"Ich wollte mich auch erst später melden, aber ich habe gerade   
festgestellt, dass ich heute viel zu tun habe. Ich wollte Dich nicht   
einfach zwischen zwei Termine schieben!"  
Karis lächelte ebenfalls. "Das ist lieb von Dir."  
"Und? Wie geht es voran?"  
"Ich bin beinah fertig mit packen. Es ist auch nicht mehr viel Zeit. In   
zwei Stunden geht unser Transport. Rugal und Asha sind kaum noch zu halten,   
so aufgeregt sind sie."  
"Und Kelas? Hat er seine Meinung geändert?"  
Karis schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht. "Ich   
fürchte, nein. Er hat nichts mehr gesagt, aber sein Gesicht spricht Bände.   
Ich denke, er würde nach wie vor lieber auf ein Internat gehen."  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage."  
"Ich weiß. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Am besten, Du sprichst noch mal   
mit ihm darüber, wenn wir auf Empok Nor sind."  
Basra nickte. "Gut. Dann will ich Dich auch nicht weiter aufhalten."  
"Ich habe auch noch viel zu tun. Wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen."  
"Grüß die Kinder von mir - besonders Kelas!"  
Karis nickte. Dann beendete sie die Verbindung und der Sichtschirm wurde   
wieder schwarz. Basra starrte noch einen Moment darauf. Sein ältester Sohn   
war gar nicht begeistert darüber, dass er auf einer Raumstation leben   
sollte. Weit fort von Cardassia und all seinen Freunden. Und noch dazu auf   
einer Station, auf der es von Aliens nur so wimmelte. Basra schüttelte den   
Kopf. Kelas war mit seinen elf Jahren zu jung, um auf ein Internat zu gehen   
- zumindest nach Basras Meinung. Und es konnte nicht schaden seiner   
Xenophobie beizeiten entgegen zu wirken.  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet sah auf das PADD in ihrer Hand und dann zu dem Ferengi ihr   
gegenüber.  
"Was soll das heißen, Quark! Wenn Sie Golka-Rüben geordert hätten, dann   
ständen sie auf dem Frachtplan. Aber Sie haben keine geordert!"  
Der Ferengi verzog das Gesicht und zeigte seine Zähne. "Natürlich habe ich   
das! Sie haben nur vergessen, es zu notieren. Ich verlange einen   
Preisnachlass!"  
"Quark..." Gilora klang ungeduldig. Hätte der Ferengi sie besser gekannt,   
hätte er den drohenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme bemerkt. So aber   
missdeutete er die Situation und fuhr mit der Verhandlung fort.   
"Ich hatte immer gedacht, Cardassianer seien penibel, was ihre   
Aufzeichnungen angeht. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie eine Ausnahme sind, aber   
ich kann keine machen... was tun Sie?"  
Gilora hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und presste den deutlich kleineren Mann   
nun gegen die Wand des Frachtraumes von Deep Space Nine.  
"Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr, "Sie hässlicher   
kleiner Vole! Diese Spielchen können Sie mit jemand anderem spielen, aber   
nicht mit mir! Sie zahlen den vereinbarten Preis - und zwar ein bisschen   
plötzlich!" Sie packte den Ferengi etwas fester und drückte ihn stärker   
gegen die Wand. Dieser hob beschwichtigend die Hände und machte ein   
unschuldiges Gesicht.  
"Natürlich, wenn Sie mich dann bitte herunterlassen würden?"  
Gilora ließ los und mit einem Ruck stand Quark wieder auf dem Boden.   
Verärgert strich er seinen Anzug glatt. "Sie hätten wirklich nicht gleich   
so grob sein müssen..." Stumm hielt Gilora ihm das PADD entgegen, auf das   
Quark widerwillig seinen Daumen drückte. Ohne den Ferengi eines weiteren   
Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Gilora sich um und verließ den Frachtraum.  
  
Gut gelaunt schlenderte Anan Entek über das Promenadendeck von Deep Space   
Nine. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wich er einem Bajoraner aus, der ihn   
mit unverhohlener Abneigung musterte. Insgeheim schüttelte Anan den Kopf.   
Er würde sich sicher nicht von einer Riffelnase den Tag verderben lassen.   
Interessiert musterte er die Auslagen des Schneiderladens, musste aber   
leider feststellen, dass sich die Stücke hauptsächlich an der bajoranischen   
und der terranischen Mode orientierten. Seit Garak wieder auf Cardassia   
war, hatte das Niveau der örtlichen Schneiderei offensichtlich abgenommen.   
Anan Entek ging weiter und ließ den Blick über die Ebenen des   
Promenadendecks streifen. Grundsätzlich sah die Promenade nicht anders aus,   
als die auf Empok Nor. Allerdings ließ Deep Space Nine eine gehörige   
Portion cardassianischen Charme vermissen. Die Station war ein wenig   
frostig und das Licht etwas grell, so dass Anan beschloss, seine   
Erledigungen möglichst rasch zu beenden. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass der   
Laden, den er gesucht hatte, nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war.   
Direkt neben einem bajoranischen Obst und Gemüsehändler hatte ein   
lyserianisches Pendant aufgemacht. Vor der Tür standen schmale Tische mit   
einigen Auslagen, die Anan interessiert musterte, bevor er den Laden   
betrat.   
Drinnen war es eine Spur dunkler als auf der Promenade, und Anans Augen   
entspannten sich. Einen Moment musste er sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnen,   
dann erkannte er lange Regale an den Wänden und am hinteren Ende des Ladens   
einen Verkaufstresen, hinter der die lyserianische Besitzerin des Ladens   
mit einem Kunden sprach. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und nickte, was   
Anan zum Anlass nahm, sich den Inhalt der Regale näher anzusehen.  
Ein breites Spektrum von lyserianischen Früchten war vertreten. Ein Regal   
war vollständig mit Gewürzen gefüllt, die eine fremdartige, aber angenehme   
Duftmischung ausströmten. Interessiert öffnete Anan eine der Tüten und roch   
an ihrem Inhalt. Er entschloss sich, davon eine kleine Portion zu kaufen   
und stellte die Tüte zurück. Er hatte vor, auf der nächsten längeren   
Flugstrecke, die demnächst anstand, für Gilora und Rin zu kochen. Und um   
das Menü, dass die Replikatoren anboten etwas zu erweitern, hatte er sich   
zu etwas Exotischem entschlossen.  
Einige dunkelblaue Knollen in dem Regal auf der anderen Seite weckten seine   
Aufmerksamkeit. Er trat näher, nahm eine der Knollen in die Hand, und roch   
daran. Sie ströhmte einen würzigen, etwas herben Geruch aus, der ihn   
entfernt an Kovat Rüben erinnerte. Während er noch überlegte, ob die   
Knollen wohl mit Yamok Soße schmecken würden, hörte er plötzlich die ruhige   
Stimme der Lyserianerin hinter sich, die unbemerkt näher getreten war.  
"Lyserianische Baumknollen! Sie sind sehr schmackhaft - wenn man sie   
richtig zubereitet."  
Anan drehte sich um und sah die Frau an.  
"Ja, so ist es mit den meisten Dingen, nicht wahr?"  
Die Frau lächelte. "Für Baumknollen heißt das, dass sie eine kräftige Soße   
vertragen können, aber keine weiteren Zutaten mit starkem Geschmack. Und   
Sie müssen die Knollen mit etwas Ausgleichendem servieren, das wenig   
Eigengeschmack hat."  
Anan sah sie nachdenklich an. "Was ist mit Alva-Zwiebeln?"  
Die Frau schien einen Moment nachzudenken, dann nickte sie. "Noch besser   
wären Teigwaren, aber...", sie sah Anan mit einem wissenden Blick an,   
"...ich weiß, wie Cardassianer zu Teigwaren stehen. Wenn Sie frische Alva-  
Zwiebeln bekommen können nehmen Sie die!"  
Anan nickte zufrieden. "Gut. Dann hätte ich gerne Baumknollen für drei   
Personen und von dem Gewürz drüben im Regal. Ich zeige Ihnen, welches ich   
meine."  
Voll Vorfreude sah Anan Entek der Lyserianerin zu, wie sie seine Einkäufe   
in einem geflochtenen Beutel verstaute und drückte dann seinen Daumen auf   
das PADD, das sie ihm hinhielt. Mit einem freundlichen Gruß verließ er das   
Geschäft. Als er den Weg zum Turbolift einschlug, begann er, fröhlich vor   
sich hinzusummen.  
  
Gilora Macet sah über die Schulter, als sich die Tür mit einem Zischen   
öffnete und Anan Entek die Brücke der Lavok betrat.  
"Da bist Du ja endlich! Wir sind seit einer halben Stunde bereit zum   
Abdocken."  
Anan ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen. "Tut mir leid. Der Einkauf hat   
etwas länger gedauert." Mit einem schnellen Blick kontrollierte er die   
Anzeigen auf der Konsole. Dann bestätigte er die Erlaubnis zum Abdocken.   
Ein leichtes Rucken ging durch das kleine Schiff, als sich die Klammern   
lösten. Langsam entfernte sich die Lavok von ihrer Andock-Klammer.  
Gilora beobachtete ebenfalls die Anzeigen. "Hattest Du wenigstens Erfolg?"  
"Oh ja!" Anan warf ihr ein kurzes Lächeln zu, und beschleunigte auf   
Impulsgeschwindigkeit. "Mir fehlen noch ein paar Zutaten, die ich auf Prime   
einkaufen werde, dann können wir schlemmen!"   
Gilora beobachtete, wie Anan den Kurs nach Cardassia Prime berechnete, und   
dann auf Warp beschleunigte. Seine Augen leuchteten, als er sich zu ihr   
wandte.   
"Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich auf Deep Space Nine gefunden habe - einen   
lyserianischen Obst und Gemüsehandel. Eine wahre Fundgrube!"  
Gilora lächelte. "Deswegen hat es also so lange gedauert, Du konntest Dich   
nicht losreißen!"  
Anan tat schuldbewusst. "So ähnlich."  
Gilora reichte ihm das PADD, in das sie die neuen Frachtaufträge geladen   
hatte. "Wenn wir die Medikamente auf Prime abgeliefert haben, nehmen wir   
Kurs auf Cardassia V um von dort die Nahrungsvorräte und Werkzeuge nach   
Raspak II zu bringen."  
"Raspak II? Das ist hinter der neuen Gebietsgrenze. Im ehemaligen Maquis   
Gebiet."  
Gilora nickte. "Stimmt. Und? Irgendwelche Probleme?"  
Anan schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Kolonie ist noch neu. Ich hätte nicht   
gedacht, dass sie aufrechterhalten wird, jetzt wo sie im Föderationsgebiet   
liegt."  
Gilora zuckte die Achseln. "Offenbar stört das die Siedler nicht besonders.   
Wahrscheinlich spekulieren sie darauf, dass das Raspak-System bald wieder   
zum Imperium gehört. Und so wie ich das Militär kenne, ist das durchaus   
realistisch - sobald Cardassia wieder mächtig genug ist!"  
Anan nickte. "So gesehen hast Du Recht. Was sind schon zehn oder zwanzig   
Jahre, wenn man eine Kolonie aufbaut." Er kontrollierte die Anzeigen und   
nahm ein paar Kurskorrekturen vor. Dann sah er zu Gilora. "Ich freue mich   
schon darauf, auf dem Hauptmarkt von Prime für unser Essen einzukaufen.   
Wirst Du Deine Eltern besuchen?"  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber meine Schwester Tiara. Sie trägt   
sich mit Heiratsplänen und möchte meine Meinung hören."  
"Zu was, zu ihrem Auserwählten?" Anan grinste schelmisch. "Kennst Du ihn   
denn?"  
"Ja ich kenne ihn. Wir haben als Kinder zusammen gespielt. Aber eigentlich   
will sie mit mir über die Zeremonie reden, denke ich."  
"Also ein Gespräch unter Frauen."  
"So ist es."  
"Dann schlage ich vor, Du gehst in Dein Quartier und meditierst über das   
Hochzeitskleid Deiner Schwester..." Anan wurde von einem   
freundschaftlichen, aber nicht weniger schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Arm   
unterbrochen.   
"Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor." Gilora warf einen kurzen Blick auf   
Anans Kontrollanzeige und grinste ihn an. "Es sind noch 40 Stunden bis   
Prime, warum kommst Du nicht mit in mein Quartier, und wir machen es uns   
ein bisschen gemütlich?"  
Anan rieb sich noch immer den schmerzenden Arm. "Wenn Du schwörst, dass an   
Dir kein Klingone verloren gegangen ist." Ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien   
auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Oh nein!" Gilora stand auf und zog Anan von seinem Sitz hoch. "Meine Gene   
sind rein cardassianisch."  
Anan trat einen Schritt näher und zog sie nahe zu sich heran. Während sich sein Mund dem   
ihren näherte flüsterte er: "Dann habe ich nichts gegen Dein Quartier einzuwenden!" 


	2. Kapitel

Glinn Daro stellte die kleine Stase-Einheit auf dem Schreibtisch ihres   
Wissenschaftslabores ab. Jetzt, wo sich die normalen Abläufe auf der   
Station gefestigt hatten, hatte sie endlich die Zeit sich um die Probe zu   
kümmern, die sie während der Aufräumarbeiten genommen hatte. Der   
Bakterienherd - in einem der Gästequartiere - war natürlich vernichtet   
worden. Aber Karlin Daro hatte schon bei der ersten Untersuchung bemerkt,   
dass es sich nicht um gewöhnliche Fäulnis-Bakterien gehandelt hatte. Also   
hatte sie sich eine Probe aufgehoben, um sie später zu untersuchen.   
Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf die Stase-Einheit, in der sich die Probe   
befand. An diesem Morgen hatte sie mit ihrem Ehemann auf Cardassia Prime   
gesprochen. Nanpart und die beiden Jungs hatten Plätze auf einem der   
letzten Transporte zugewiesen bekommen. Nanpart war froh darüber gewesen,   
da er noch viel zu organisieren hatte, bevor alles fertig gepackt war. Aber   
Karlin selbst konnte es kaum erwarten, ihren Mann und ihre Söhne wieder bei   
sich zu haben.  
Verärgert über ihre Unkonzentriertheit schüttelte Glinn Daro leichte den   
Kopf und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch um sich die Probe vorzunehmen.  
  
***  
  
Anan Entek materialisierte auf einem kleinen Platz in der Nähe des   
Hauptmarktes von Cardassia Prime. Bis vor kurzem hatte der Hauptmarkt   
seinen Sitz noch in Prime City gehabt. Aber da die Stadt seit dem Angriff   
des Dominions noch nicht wieder weit genug aufgebaut war, hatte man den   
Markt in eine der weitgehend unbeschädigt gebliebenen Provinzstädte verlegt   
- was der Stadt einen Aufschwung bescherte, von dem sie sonst nur hätte   
träumen können.  
Es war voll auf den Straßen, auch auf der, die Anan nun entlang ging, um   
zum Marktgelände zu gelangen. Je näher er kam, desto voller wurde es.   
Endlich hatte er die ersten Stände erreicht und späte umher, in der   
Hoffnung einen Gemüsestand zu finden. Möglicherweise wäre es klüger   
gewesen, die restlichen Zutaten für sein Gericht auf Cardassia V zu kaufen   
- dort wäre es bei weitem nicht so voll gewesen, wie hier. Anan entschied   
sich für eine Richtung und ließ sich mit der Menge treiben. Als er endlich   
einen geeigneten Stand entdeckte, verließ er den Personenstrom und stellte   
sich an der - ziemlich langen - Schlange an.  
  
Gilora Macet bestätigte den Transportvorgang und die medizinischen   
Container von Deep Space Nine dematerialisierten. Einen Moment später   
erreichte sie die Meldung, dass der Vorgang ordnungsgemäß vonstatten   
gegangen war. Sie wollte gerade die Transporterkonsole verlassen, als ein   
leises Signal ihr mitteilte, dass die Lavok kontaktiert wurde. Sie   
bestätigte das Signal und aktivierte die Verbindung. Aus der Com-Einheit   
kam eine bekannte Stimme.  
"Lavok? Ihr müsst mein Com-Signal erfassen und mich hier herausbeamen!"  
"Kein Problem, Anan. Aber warum?"  
"Es ist unmöglich wieder zu den alten Koordinaten zu kommen - Du hast keine   
Vorstellung davon, wie voll es hier ist!"  
"In Ordnung, halte Dich bereit!"  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln aktivierte Gilora den Transporterstrahl.   
Natürlich war es voll. Was hatte Anan denn erwartet? Einen Moment später   
materialisierte Anan Entek auf der Lavok. Schmunzelnd stellte Gilora fest,   
dass er verschwitzt aussah - und seine Kleidung verrutscht war. Auf dem Arm   
trug er einen Beutel, in dem er offenbar seine Einkäufe verstaut hatte.   
Mühsam verbiss sie sich das Lachen. Allerdings mit wenig Erfolg.  
"Du brauchst gar nicht zu Lachen! Du warst ja nicht da unten! Man könnte   
meine, der Markt sei auf Bajor - lauter Wilde!" Kopfschüttelnd verließ er   
den Transporterraum. Gilora folgte ihm. "Tut mir leid, aber Du siehst etwas   
lächerlich aus, weißt Du?"  
"Ich kann es mir denken. Sind wir hier fertig?"  
"Ja. Die Ladung ist gelöscht, wir können sofort weiterfliegen."  
"Gut!" Anan betrat die Brücke, ließ seine Einkäufe auf einen freien Sitz   
und sich selbst auf den des Piloten fallen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer   
strich er sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wenn Du nicht so mit dem Haargel geizen würdest, hättest Du ein Problem   
weniger."  
Anan sah zu Gilora und erkannte, dass sie ihn nur aufziehen wollte. Also   
beschloss er, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen und berechnete stattdessen den   
Kurs nach Cardassia V.   
  
***  
  
Edward Jellico, der Botschafter der Föderation auf Empok Nor, verließ den   
Konferenzraum. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er das Gespräch mit   
Botschafter Tuspak und dessen Attaché Revue passieren ließ. Er war nicht   
sicher, ob er den Cardassianer richtig einschätzte. Zu seiner Überraschung   
verhielten sich Zivilisten häufig anders als die Guls, mit denen er bisher   
immer verhandelt hatte. Er würde wahrscheinlich seine Theorien über   
cardassianisches Verhalten modifizieren müssen.  
Er hatte dem Cardassianer unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass die   
Föderation auf freien Wahlen bestand. Der Interims-Rat konnte nicht   
erwarten, dass die Föderation den Aufbau Cardassias maßgeblich   
unterstützte, wenn das nur dazu führte, dass das alte System wieder   
etabliert wurde. Glücklicherweise war die Mehrheit der Zivilisten seiner   
Meinung. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass auch Tuspak liberal eingestellt   
war... Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, seinen Verhandlungsstandpunkt dadurch   
aufzuweichen, dass er Verständnis - und damit Schwäche - zeigte. Tuspak   
sollte ruhig wissen, dass es in dieser Frage keine Kompromisse gab.  
Jellico betrat den Turbolift. Eine Anfrage beim Computer sagte ihm, dass   
noch eine Stunde verblieb, bis er seine Familie an der Luftschleuse abholen   
konnte, also beschloss er, vorher noch etwas Essen zu gehen, und ließ den   
Lift auf der Ebene des Promenadendecks halten.  
  
***  
  
Anan Entek sah auf, als sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und   
Gilora und Rin Hoval eintraten. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden, die   
lyserianischen Baumknollen kleinzuhacken. Mit einer einladenden Geste wies   
er auf die Alva-Zwiebeln. "Bitte! Es wäre schön, wenn einer von Euch sich   
über die hermachen könnte, ich habe noch alle Hände voll zu tun."  
Rin Hoval setzte sich mit einem gespielten Seufzen und nahm sich ein   
Messer. "Die schlimmsten Arbeiten macht immer der Ingenieur!"  
"Wir sind Dir äußerst dankbar, dass Du Dich so für uns aufopferst!" Gilora   
sah Rin übertrieben ernst an, als wolle sie ihm einen Orden verleihen.   
Setzte sich dann aber lächelnd und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Messer.  
Anan schüttete die Baumknollen in einen Topf voll kochendem Wasser, den er   
vorbereitet hatte. Dann begann er die Zutaten für frische Yamok Soße zu   
mischen. "Ich nehme an, Du hast den Kurs korrigiert und den Autopiloten   
eingeschaltet?"  
Gilora sah ihn perplex an. "Ich wusste, ich habe etwas vergessen! Aber   
wieso den Kurs korrigieren? Du hast ihn doch berechnet?" Mit einem   
unschuldigen Augenaufschlag erhob sie sich und tat, als wolle sie zur Tür   
gehen. Auf halbem Weg blieb sie jedoch stehen und begann laut zu lachen,   
als sie Anans entsetztes Gesicht sah.  
"Natürlich habe ich den Autopiloten eingeschaltet und den Kurs überprüft,   
Du Idiot. Für wie dämlich hältst Du mich eigentlich? Ich habe einen   
Pilotenschein Klasse 3, nur zur Erinnerung!"  
Anan grinste mittlerweile ebenfalls. "Tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass Du   
fliegen kannst. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich für den Kurs   
verantwortlich bin ..."   
Gilora schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich wieder neben Rin. "Deinen   
Perfektionismus in allen Ehren, Anan, aber manchmal gehst Du mir damit ganz   
schön auf den Geist."  
"Warte ab!" Anan strich sich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah   
Gilora schmunzelnd an. "Wenn Du gleich das perfekte Essen isst, dann   
änderst Du Deine Meinung wieder."  
Mit diesen Worten hob er den Deckel vom Topf und rührte die Baumknollen um.   
Ohne Giloras und Rins zweifelnde Mienen zu beachten, die bei dem Geruch,   
der aus dem Topf strömte, die Gesichter verzogen hatten, öffnete er einen   
seiner Gewürzbeutel und verteilte ein bläuliches Pulver gleichmäßig über   
das Gemüse. Dann schüttete er die Alva-Zwiebeln dazu. Augenblicklich   
wandelte sich der Duft, so dass Giloras und Rins Gesichtszüge sich wieder   
entspannten.  
  
***  
  
Edward Jellico stand vor der Luftschleuse, hinter der die USS Caledonia   
angedockt hatte. Er ließ sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken, obwohl er   
sich seit Wochen auf das Wiedersehen mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn   
freute. Endlich sah er sie in den Bereich der Luftschleuse treten.  
"Carolyn!" Er winkte seiner Frau zu, die ihm erleichtert zurück winkte.  
"Edward!" Sie stellte ihr Handgepäck auf dem Boden ab und umarmte ihren   
Mann. "Gut, dass wir endlich da sind. Ich hätte es keine Stunde länger auf   
einem Raumschiff ausgehalten."  
Er hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg. "War es so schlimm?"  
"Mum war fast die ganze Zeit übel." Ein leichter Vorwurf klang in der   
Stimme seines Sohnes mit, den Jellico aber ignorierte. "Henry!" Er klopfte   
seinem Sohn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, was dieser mit einem   
halbherzigen Lächeln quittierte. Jellico wusste, warum sein Sohn so   
zurückhaltend reagierte. Er hatte von Anfang an kein Hehl daraus gemacht,   
dass er nicht auf einer cardassianischen Raumstation leben wollte. Aber   
Jellico hatte keine Widerspruch geduldet. Wenn Henry alt genug war, von   
Zuhause auszuziehen, dann konnte er selber entscheiden wo er leben wollte.   
Solange er allerdings noch nicht volljährig war, würde er da wohnen, wo   
seinen Eltern wohnten. Er würde das schon akzeptieren - früher oder später.   
Jellico nahm die Tasche seiner Frau und wies in Richtung des Turboliftes.  
"Ich bringe Euch am besten erstmal in unser Quartier. Wenn Ihr etwas   
gegessen habt, zeige ich Euch die Station. Ich habe mir extra den   
Nachmittag frei gehalten!"  
  
***  
  
Anan Entek lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück, seufzte und strich   
sich über den Bauch. Erwartungsvoll sah er in die Runde. "Und? Hat es etwa   
irgend jemand nicht geschmeckt?"  
"Doch!" Gilora seufzte ebenfalls zufrieden. "Das war ausgezeichnet, Anan,   
das solltest Du Dir unbedingt angewöhnen."  
Rin Hoval nickte. "So satt war ich lange nicht mehr. Ich glaube, ich lege   
mich heute nur noch auf mein Bett und erinnere mich an den Geschmack dieser   
Knollen!"  
"Und die Yamok Soße!" auf Giloras Gesicht erschien ein seliges Lächeln.   
"Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte mal frische Yamok Soße   
gegessen habe. Ich glaube, das war auf einem dieser Familientreffen in   
Prime City..."   
"Freut mich, dass es Euch geschmeckt hat. Und? Was werden wir jetzt   
machen?"  
"Also was mich betrifft..." Rin Hoval erhob sich und gähnte, "Ich werde ins   
Bett gehen. Ich bin so satt, dass ich mich kaum bewegen kann. Es wird das   
Beste sein, wenn ich mich schlafen lege!" Damit verließ er den   
Gemeinschaftsraum. Anan sah zu Gilora. "Was ist mit Dir? Eine Partie   
Kotra?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch komplex genug denken kann."  
"Ich wüsste da noch etwas, wo Du nicht komplex denken musst!" Er sah sie   
mit seinen blassgrünen Augen an und Gilora geriet einen Moment in   
Versuchung, doch dann winkte sie ab. "Heute nicht, Anan, ich würde   
wahrscheinlich dabei einschlafen!"  
"Hervorragend!" Anan sah zu, wie Gilora sich erhob und sich streckte. "Ich   
gebe mir die größte Mühe einen gemütlichen Abend zu gestalten, und Ihr geht   
einfach nach dem Essen ins Bett!"  
"Sei nicht böse!" Gilora trat zu ihm, fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare   
und zog seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch. "Das Essen war wunderbar, aber nächstes   
Mal solltest Du weniger kochen." Damit löste sie sich von ihm, murmelte   
etwas, das wie ein Gute Nacht Gruß klang und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.  
Kopfschüttelnd und etwas gereizt erhob Anan sich. Wenn er sowieso als   
einziger wach war, konnte er genauso gut auf die Brücke gehen. Da hatte er   
zumindest Ausblick auf die Sterne.  
Auf der Brücke angekommen setzte er sich auf den Platz des Piloten und   
kontrollierte routinemäßig die Kurseinstellungen des Autopiloten. Sie   
hatten noch eineinhalb Tage Zeit, bis sie das Raspak-System erreichten. Ein   
direkter Kurs hätte die Flugdauer um einen halben Tag verkürzt, aber ein   
Umfliegen der Badlands war unvermeidlich. Wahrscheinlich hätte die Lavok   
aufgrund ihrer außergewöhnlichen Ausstattung keine größeren Probleme   
gehabt, aber sie konnten es trotzdem nicht riskieren - aus demselben Grund,   
aus dem sie nicht mit ihrer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9,9 flogen! Es   
sollte nicht jeder darauf aufmerksam werden, dass die Lavok kein   
gewöhnlicher Frachter war, und die Crew keine gewöhnliche Crew, sondern   
Teil einer Zelle im Stile des Obsidian Order.  
Anan streckte sich. Langsam fühlte auch er sich schläfrig vom guten Essen.   
Er würde bald zu Bett gehen. Er stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und sah   
verträumt auf die Sterne, die auf dem Monitor an ihm vorbeizogen. Er hatte   
immer Pilot werden wollen. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er von kaum etwas   
anderem geredet. Sein Vater war nicht glücklich gewesen, bei dem Gedanken,   
seinen Sohn an das Militär zu verlieren - und ab einem gewissen Punkt hatte   
Anan die Sichtweise seines Vaters geteilt. Pilot war er trotzdem   
geworden... Langsam sank Anans Kopf auf die Konsole vor ihm. Eine wohlige   
Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. ‚Ich sollte ins Bett gehen' waren die   
letzten Gedanken, die Anan durch den Kopf gingen, bevor seine Augen sich   
schlossen. 


	3. Kapitel

*** ***  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnete und die junge Frau mit erhitztem Gesicht herauskam   
erhob sich Gilora Macet.  
"Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
Doch ihre Freundin hob nur abwehrend beide Hände. "Erstmal weg hier! Ich   
brauche frische Luft und etwas zu Trinken!"  
"Sie sind ganz schön streng, nicht wahr?"  
"Streng? Garak ist ein Totengott! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Warum bin ich   
auch in seine Gruppe gegangen? Ich hätte es mir leichter machen können!   
Beim Eingangstest ein paar Fehler einbauen - schon wäre ich bei Entek   
gewesen."  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Garak ist der beste Ausbilder. Wer bei ihm   
besteht hat die besten Karriere Chancen, und das weißt Du auch, Rekelen!"  
"Ja sicher!" Rekelen lächelte Gilora an. "Du hast ja Recht! Aber während   
dieser Prüfung hätte ich Garak umbringen können!"  
"Ich weiß, was Du meinst!"  
Die beiden jungen Frauen waren im Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes angelangt, wo   
sich die Nahrungs-Replikatoren und der Essbereich für die Agenten des   
Obsidian Orders befanden. Beide bestellten sich etwas zu trinken und ließen   
sich dann an einem der Tische nieder.  
"Das glaube ich kaum!" Nahm Rekelen das Gespräch wieder auf. "Ich kann mir   
nicht vorstellen, dass Du Dir Sorgen um Deine Prüfungsergebnisse machen   
musst!"  
"Ach, und wie kommst Du darauf?" Gilora sah ihre Freundin verblüfft an.  
"Komm schon, jeder weiß, dass Du die beste Studentin in der Gruppe bist.   
Und Garak mag Dich! Er ist so stolz auf Dich, dass er platzen wird, wenn er   
Dir die Plakette für den besten Abschluss überreicht. Du bist jetzt schon   
eine Top-Agentin, Gilora. Du wirst nichts mehr beweisen müssen!"  
"Hör auf, das ist maßlos übertrieben!"  
"Na gut, ein wenig vielleicht. Trotzdem bist Du Garaks Liebling."  
"Bin ich nicht!"  
Rekelen lachte auf, als sie in Giloras wütendes Gesicht sah. "Doch, das   
bist Du. Und dass Du wütend wirst, wenn man es Dir sagt, zeigt nur, dass es   
stimmt!"  
"Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich bin gut, weil ich hart gearbeitet habe."  
"Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass Du gut bist, weil Garak Dich mag. Das   
wäre eine grandiose Fehleinschätzung des Charakters unseres verehrten   
Mentors." Rekelen machte eine kurze Pause. "Es ist genau anders herum. Du   
hast die letzten drei Jahre härter gearbeitet als jeder andere in der   
Gruppe. Du bist die Beste. Deswegen mag er Dich. Fragt sich nur, warum Du   
die ganze Zeit nur von Rotblatt-Tee und Arbeit gelebt hast. - Ab und zu ein   
bisschen mehr Spaß hätte Dir sicher nicht geschadet!"  
"Und jedes Jahr nur mit Ach und Krach durch die Jahresprüfung, so wie Du? -   
Nein danke!"  
"Ach, komm schon! So schlecht war ich nicht."  
"Letztes Jahr waren es nur vier Punkte, Rekelen! Wenn Garak zu dem   
Entschluss gekommen ist, dass Du zu wenig gearbeitet hast, lässt er Dich   
durchfallen. Dann kannst Du das letzte Jahr bei Bronok nachholen!"  
Rekelen sah ihre Freundin verunsichert an. "Glaubst Du, das würde er tun?"  
Gilora schnaubte. "Moralische Bedenken wird er keine haben." Als sie den   
Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin sah, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich habe ja nicht   
gesagt, dass er Dich durchfallen lässt. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich   
keine Lust habe, mir Gedanken um ein Jahr bei Bronok zu machen."  
Doch Rekelen lächelte bereits wieder. "Und wenn schon - so schlimm ist   
Bronok auch nicht."  
Gilora stöhnte. "Oh, Rekelen! du bist unverbesserlich!"  
"Mag sein! Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass das allein der Grund ist, warum   
Du Dich so angestrengt hast, Garak zu beeindrucken."  
"Möchtest Du damit irgend etwas andeuten?"  
"Stell Dich nicht dumm. Wir haben die letzten drei Jahre den   
Fortgeschrittenen Kurs im Andeutungen verstehen absolviert. Du magst Garak   
auch - und nicht nur das..."  
"Rekelen!"  
"...Du liebst ihn!"  
"So ein Blödsinn! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Du darauf kommst!"  
"Als wir gemeinsam auf unser Aufnahme-Gespräch gewartet haben, da hast Du   
gesagt, Du willst unbedingt in Garaks Gruppe!"  
"Weil ich wusste, dass er der beste Ausbilder ist. Weil seine Studenten die   
besten Chancen haben, Karriere zu machen, deswegen!"  
"Du hast jede Übung abgegeben, obwohl nur jede zweite verlangt war!"  
"Ich hätte sowieso jede gemacht, dann kann ich sie auch abgeben!"  
"Du warst jeden Monat in Garaks Sprechstunde!"  
"Um über meine fortlaufenden Arbeiten zu sprechen!"  
"Ach..." Rekelen machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Du wolltest einfach   
allein mit ihm sprechen, gib es doch zu!"  
"Rekelen, das ist Unfug!"  
"Und warum hattest Du dann in diesen drei Jahren nicht eine Affäre? Tavor   
Yeln aus dem Jahrgang über uns hätte nur zu gern die ein oder andere Nacht   
mit Dir verbracht. Und auch in unserem Jahrgang gibt es ein paar gute   
Männer. Silaran Dorak aus Torans Gruppe - dieser Körper! Du solltest ihn   
mal nackt unter der Dusche sehen!" Rekelen verdrehte die Augen, dass Gilora   
lachen musste. "Oder Anan Entek. Wer weiß, warum er in der Gruppe seines   
Onkels gelandet ist. Er hätte sicher auch gut zu uns gepasst. Aber hast Du   
mal seine Augen gesehen? Blassgrün, mit einem gelblichen Rand um die Iris.   
Man sieht das nur, wenn man ihm von ganz nah in die Augen sieht!"  
"Ach. Wann hattest Du denn Gelegenheit ihm so nahe zu sein?"  
"Oh, das war vor zwei Monaten, glaube ich. Aber ist ja auch egal. Hast Du   
den kleinen Ari Benil überhaupt wahrgenommen?"  
"Wen?"  
"Er ist bei Horak in der Gruppe. Seine Augen sind so grün wie Jevonit. Er   
ist schlank und..."  
"Horak hat eine Gruppe aus dem ersten Jahrgang, Rekelen!"  
"Ja, ich weiß. Benil ist im ersten Jahr!"  
"Dann ist er höchstens 16! Rekelen, er ist fast noch ein Junge!"  
"Er wird bald siebzehn, und glaub mir - in einer Beziehung ist er kein   
Junge mehr!"  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist ekelhaft, wie Du über Männer redest,   
Rekelen. Und der arme Benil. Hast Du ihm wenigstens gesagt, dass es nichts   
Ernstes ist?"  
"Glaubst Du, das hat er nicht gewusst?"  
Gilora sah ihre Freundin empört an. "Er ist 16!" wiederholte sie, als wäre   
das Begründung genug. "Es war höchstwahrscheinlich sein erstes Mal - und Du   
hast ihm das Herz gebrochen!"  
"Nun übertreibe bitte nicht! Aber ich hätte sowieso nicht widerstehen   
können - er ist so wunderschön!"  
Gilora beschloss, ihre Freundin auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.   
"Tu mir einen gefallen, ja? Wenn Du nächstes Jahr bei Bronok bist, dann   
kümmere Dich ein bisschen mehr um Deine Ausbildung. In dieser   
Angelegenheit..." und es war klar, was sie damit meinte, "hast Du nämlich   
genug gelernt - zumindest vorerst!"  
"Du bist eine Spielverderberin, Gilora! Nur weil Du Garak nicht haben   
kannst, musst Du nicht keusch leben!"  
Gilora erhob sich kopfschüttelnd und sah ihre Freundin mit einem   
zweideutigen Grinsen an. "Ist Dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass Du mit   
Deinen eigenen Affären so beschäftigt warst, dass Du meine nicht bemerkt   
hast?"  
"Unmöglich! Wer war es?"  
"Denk darüber nach, ich muss jetzt mein Kleid für den Abschlussempfang   
anprobieren!"  
Und damit ließ sie Rekelen - noch immer mit offenem Mund - am Tisch sitzen.  
Die Anprobe für das Kleid war eine Ausrede gewesen - eine Lüge, um genau zu   
sein. Aber während der letzten drei Jahre hatte Gilora gelernt, die   
Definitionen von Lüge und Wahrheit etwas weiter zu fassen. ‚Die Wahrheit   
liegt im Auge des Betrachters', wie Garak zu sagen pflegte. Und die   
Wahrheit war, dass Gilora das Geplapper ihrer Freundin keine Sekunde länger   
ausgehalten hätte. Rekelen war ihre engste Freundin - obwohl sie   
grundverschieden waren. Die Wahrheit war auch, dass Rekelen die Prüfung mit   
an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit bestanden hatte. Irgendwie   
schaffte sie es immer das zu wissen, was geprüft wurde. Sie hatte schon   
Recht - so schlecht war sie nicht. Sie lag im Mittelfeld der Gruppe, und   
die letzte Jahresprüfung war ein Ausrutscher gewesen, dessen Ursache eine   
Lungenentzündung gewesen war - die Rekelen sich bei einem ihrer verbotenen   
nächtlichen Ausflüge in den Park geholt hatte, während dessen sie, aller   
Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, nur spärlich bekleidet gewesen war.   
Das brachte Gilora auf die Idee, sich in die Parkanlage zu setzten. Das   
Wetter war gut und es war recht warm für die Jahreszeit. Und das erste Mal   
seit drei Jahren hatte sie keine Aufgaben zu erledigen.   
Gilora musste lachen, als sie sich an Rekelens Gesicht erinnerte.   
Wahrscheinlich würde Rekelen sie so lange nach ihren ominösen Affären   
ausfragen, bis sie zugeben musste, dass sie tatsächlich keine gehabt hatte.   
Was allerdings nicht daran lag, dass sie Garak nicht haben konnte, sondern   
daran, dass sie tatsächlich ständig gearbeitet hatte - und daran, dass sie   
Garak nicht haben konnte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte Rekelen Recht. Sie   
hatte sich in Garak verliebt - allerdings war das erst während des zweiten   
Jahres geschehen. Zumindest hatte sie sich gegen Mitte des zweiten Jahres   
eingestanden, dass sie tiefere Gefühle für ihren Mentor hegte. Aber sie   
hatte nicht zugelassen, dass diese Gefühle ihrer Karriere gefährlich   
wurden. Nicht, dass Affären zwischen Mentoren und Studentinnen   
grundsätzlich verboten waren - sie waren aber auch nicht gern gesehen. Und   
meistens führte eine aufgeflogene Affäre dazu, dass die Studentin - oder   
der Student - zu einem anderen Mentor wechselte. Und das kam für Gilora   
nicht in Frage. Sie hatte alles daran gesetzt in Garaks Gruppe zu kommen,   
weil sie wusste, dass er nur die Besten nahm. Und diesen Status hätte sie   
um nichts im Cardassianischen Imperium aufs Spiel gesetzt.  
Sie schlenderte durch die Anlage. Trotz der verschlungenen Pfade war der   
Park nicht so uneinsehbar, wie es den Anschein hatte. In Wahrheit konnte   
man innerhalb weniger Minuten von einem Ende zum anderen gelangen - wenn   
man wollte. Und es war eigentlich nicht möglich, sich zu verstecken. Dachte   
man, man hatte eine lauschige Ecke gefunden, merkte man meist Minuten   
später, dass man direkt neben einem Weg saß, nur getrennt durch ein paar   
Blumenranken. Das war auch der Grund, warum einige Studenten es spannend   
fanden sich nachts im Park zu treffen um, nun ja, um Dinge zu tun, bei   
denen man normalerweise lieber nur zu zweit war. Der Reiz bestand vor allem   
darin, sich nicht von Kamar, dem Gärtner, erwischen zu lassen. Oder von   
einem der Mentoren, die sich gerne zu später Stunde im Park aufhielten, um   
ihren Studenten zu beweisen, dass man nie sicher sein konnte, nicht   
beobachtet zu werden.  
Gilora war zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz gelangt. Einer Bank, die an einem der   
künstlich angelegten Teiche stand, unter einem stattlichen Baum, der auf   
Cardassia eigentlich nicht heimisch war. Gilora hatte alle botanischen   
Bücher über Cardassia Prime und seine Kolonien gelesen, dieser Baum war   
nirgends vermerkt. Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte sie, dass ein weiteres Jahr   
an der Akademie des Obsidian Order das Problem lösen würde. Die   
xenobotanische Datei war nicht so umfangreich wie die cardassianische. Und   
da der Baum sich auf Cardassia befand, war er mit Sicherheit verzeichnet.  
Gilora lehnte sich zurück und sah über das Wasser. Der Grund, warum sie   
diesen Platz so mochte, war allerdings nicht der Baum. Nach sorgfältiger   
Überprüfung war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Ort der   
abgeschiedenste im ganzen Park war. Was nicht viel hieß. Er war von zwei   
Seiten einsehbar - allerdings nicht vom Eingang der Parkanlage aus. Aber es   
führten nur zwei Wege in unmittelbarer Nähe vorbei: Der, über den man zu   
der Bank gelangte, nachdem man um den Baum herumgegangen war. Der andere   
verlief hinter einer dichten Hecke, die nur an wenigen Stellen Durchblick   
gewährte.  
Gilora atmete tief durch. Es wurde langsam dunkel, doch sie hatte keine   
Lust, schon zurückzugehen. Auf ihrem Zimmer wartete Rekelen, die sie nach   
ihren Affären ausfragen würde... Nach ihrer Unterhaltung von vorhin   
verspürte Gilora das dringende Bedürfnis nach ein bisschen Ruhe. Doch   
plötzlich sprang sie auf und drehte sich um. Hätte man sie gefragt, sie   
hätte nicht sagen können, warum. Sie hatte weder etwas besonderes gehört,   
noch gesehen. Sie hatte die Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person gespürt, und   
sie hatte Recht gehabt. Gegen das hellere Licht außerhalb ihres schattigen   
Platzes zeichnete sich eine Silhouette ab. Die Silhouette eines Mannes.   
Eine sehr vertraute Silhouette - es war die ihres Mentors.  
"Gute Reaktion! Könnte aber noch etwas schneller sein." Garak trat in den   
Schatten des Baumes, so dass Gilora sein Gesicht sehen konnte.  
"Ich weiß - ich war in Gedanken."  
"Dass ist keine Entschuldigung!"  
"Nein..." Gilora wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte mit Garak   
noch nie privat gesprochen. Und das dies ein privates Gespräch werden   
würde, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Wäre es offiziell gewesen, hätte er sie   
in sein Büro zitiert.  
Garak ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und setzte sich dann auf die Bank.   
"Du warst in den letzten drei Jahren oft hier, nicht wahr, Macet?"  
"Oft?"  
"Nun ja, wann immer Du Zeit gefunden hast. Was objektiv betrachtet wohl   
nicht oft war. Aber da Du die meiste freie Zeit, die Du Dir genommen hast,   
hier verbracht hast, kann man wohl von oft sprechen. Warum setzt Du Dich   
nicht?"  
Gilora setzte sich neben ihn, bevor sie antwortete. "Ich mag den Platz. Er   
ist ruhig - und nicht so zugänglich wie die anderen."  
"Sehr gut beobachtet. Deswegen bevorzuge ich ihn auch."  
Gilora sah ihn an und versuchte, sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken zu   
lassen. Aber das wissende Lächeln, das auf Garaks Gesicht erschien, zeigte   
ihr, dass der Versuch missglückt war.  
"Wie ich sehe, überrascht Dich die Vorstellung, dass ich mich in den Park   
zurückziehe wie ein einsamer Student?"  
"Ich bin nicht einsam." Gilora sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Um ehrlich zu   
sein, bin ich immer hergekommen um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben."  
"Ah. Rekelen. Sie scheint ständig zu reden."  
"Ja, sie ist sehr - kommunikativ." Gilora wollte auf keinen Fall etwas   
gegen ihre Freundin sagen. Sie erwartete dass Garak weiter über Rekelen   
sprechen würde, doch er kam zu einem anderen Punkt zurück.  
"Ich habe übrigens nicht sagen wollen, dass Du einsam bist. Aber ich war   
oft deswegen hier - während meiner Ausbildung."  
Das war eine beachtliche persönliche Offenbarung. Etwas, dass Gilora   
niemals von Garak erwartet hätte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte,   
also schwieg sie. Garak sah sie an. "Überrascht es Dich, dass ich einsam   
war?"  
Gilora zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. "Es ist nicht so, dass ich es   
vermutet hätte, aber irgendwie ist es nicht überraschend."  
Garak nickte und lehnte sich zurück. "Mein Mentor war immer sehr streng zu   
mir. Alle dachten, es wäre so, weil er mich nicht leiden konnte. Aber das   
stimmte nicht. Er wollte nur das Beste aus mir herausholen. Er hat meinen   
Ehrgeiz solange angestachelt, bis ich über mich selbst hinaus gewachsen   
bin." An diesem Punkt sah er zu Gilora. "Ich hätte mit Dir dasselbe getan -   
nur dass es nicht nötig war."  
Gilora wusste, dass das aus Garaks Mund ein enorm großes Lob war. In den   
vergangenen drei Jahren war niemals jemand in der Gruppe gelobt worden.   
Exzellentes Arbeiten war für Garak eine Selbstverständlichkeit und bedurfte   
keines Lobes. Sie lächelte und senkte den Blick, da sie nicht wusste, was   
sie erwidern sollte.  
"Ich frage mich, was Dich dazu gebracht hat, so hart zu arbeiten, Gilora."  
Gilora blickte abrupt auf, als er sie beim Vornamen nannte. Kein Mentor   
nannte seine Studenten jemals beim Vornamen. Aber sie fing sich und   
überging die Vertraulichkeit indem sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah und   
antwortete: "Ich gebe immer mein Bestes!"  
"Allerdings, das tust Du." Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Die Intensität, die in   
seinen blauen Augen lag verschlug Gilora fast den Atem. "Du hast Dich durch   
nichts von der Arbeit abbringen lassen. Zielstrebig hast Du Deinen Weg   
verfolgt und morgen Abend wirst Du den Lohn dafür ernten."  
"Morgen Abend?"   
"Der Abschlussempfang. Hast Du wirklich daran gezweifelt, dass Du die Beste   
Deines Jahrganges sein würdest?"  
Gilora sah ihn an, nur mit Mühe hatte sie verhindert, dass ihr Mund offen   
stand. "Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht!" Und das entsprach der Wahrheit.   
Sie hatte sich nicht deswegen angestrengt, um eine Plakette zu erhalten.  
"Das ist seltsam." Garak sah sie an. In seinem Blick lag eine   
Freundlichkeit, die Gilora nie zuvor bei ihm beobachtet hatte. Seine Stimme   
klang warm, als er fortfuhr: "Ich habe schon am Tag Deines Aufnahmetestes   
gewusst, dass Du die beste Absolventin in Deinem Jahrgang sein würdest."  
Er war unmerklich näher gerückt und irgendwie hatte Gilora das Gefühl, dass   
er weder über ihren Aufnahmetest noch über die Auszeichnung sprach.  
"Ich wusste sofort, dass Du unglaublich talentiert bist, und ich habe dafür   
gesorgt, dass Du in meine Gruppe kommst."  
"Wirklich?" Giloras Stimme klang dünn, als sie das sagte. Und im selben   
Moment hasste sie sich für diesen selten dämlich Kommentar. In dieser   
Situation würde Garak sie mit Sicherheit nicht anlügen. Das etwas   
spöttische Lächeln, dass auf seinem Gesicht erschien, gab ihr die   
Gewissheit, dass Garak darüber genauso dachte. Also riss sie sich von   
seinem Blick los, setzte sich gerade hin und räusperte sich. "Entschuldige,   
aber ich bin es nicht gewohnt soviel Lob aus Deinem Mund zu hören. Und dann   
auch noch alles an einem Abend!" Sie lächelte, als Garak auflachte. "Es   
wäre nett gewesen, das über die letzten drei Jahre verteilt zu hören."  
Garak nickte. "Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber ich wollte nicht   
riskieren, dass Du Dich auf Deinen Leistungen ausruhst."  
"Unwahrscheinlich. Ich wäre eher noch besser geworden."  
"Noch besser!" Garak sah sie wieder mit diesem Blick an, der ihr den Atem   
raubte. "Ich sehe, es gibt jetzt eine Agentin, die noch ehrgeiziger ist als   
ich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."  
"Wenn es Dir unheimlich ist, kannst Du mich ja auf eine Under-Cover Mission   
schicken. Nach Bajor - oder Romulus, wenn es weiter weg sein soll."  
Sie hatte eine humorvolle Erwiderung erwartet, aber Garak sah sie so ernst   
an, als hätte sie seine geheimen Pläne erraten. Sein Gesicht war nah an   
ihrem - so nah wie nie zuvor - als er fragte: "Ist es das, was Du willst,   
Gilora?" Er hatte es wieder getan. Sie beim Vornamen genannt. "Willst Du   
weit weg und Deine cardassianische Identität opfern?"  
Giloras Mund war trocken, als sie ebenso leise wie er antwortete: "Ich tue,   
was immer nötig ist, um Cardassia zu dienen!"  
"Eine gute Antwort, aber nicht auf die Frage, die ich Dir gestellt habe,   
Gilora. Ich habe Dich gefragt," und sein Gesicht kam ihrem noch näher, als   
es ohnehin schon war, "ob es das ist, was Du willst. Träumst Du in diesem   
Moment davon, Cardassia zu verlassen?"  
Es fiel Gilora nicht schwer zu antworten. "Nein!" Sie hatte leise aber   
bestimmt gesprochen. In diesem Moment wollte sie nirgendwo hin. Nicht   
einmal von der Bank aufstehen.  
"Gut, das ist gut." Sie sah direkt in Garaks Augen und konnte seinen Atem   
auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, während er sprach. "Denn ich möchte Dich jetzt   
nicht wegschicken - nirgendwohin."  
Gilora spürte, wie er ihre Hände in seine nahm. Ein leises "gut", war   
alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen.  
  
*** *** 


	4. Kapitel

Elgin Tuspak, der cardassianische Botschafter auf Empok Nor, gab dem neuen   
Attaché das PADD mit seinen Anweisungen. Der junge Mann war kein   
vollwertiger Ersatz für Erein Kovat - noch nicht. Er würde sich sicher noch   
verbessern, wenn er sich erst richtig eingearbeitet hatte. Kovat war   
exzellent gewesen, was kein Wunder war, wenn man seine Ausbildung beim   
Obsidian Order bedachte. Nun, die Sache hatte nur einen kleinen   
Schönheitsfehler gehabt... Tuspak wischte die Gedanken beiseite. Er hustete   
kurz, bevor er sich erhob, um in sein Quartier zu gehen. Er würde für   
seinen neuen Attaché einen Übungsplan ausarbeiten, inklusive einiger Holo-  
Trainigsprogramme. Die Verhandlungen mit Botschafter Sarek, während der   
Kriege mit der Föderation, wären eine ausgezeichnete Übung.  
Tuspak trat auf den Gang vor dem Konferenzraum, der sich auf der zweiten   
Ebene des Promenadendecks befand, und ging in Richtung des Turboliftes. Ihn   
fröstelte. Er würde die Ops kontaktieren und sie darauf hinweisen, dass die   
Umwelteinstellungen nicht funktionierten. Während er auf den Turbolift   
wartete, hustete er erneut. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich bereits eine   
Erkältung zugezogen. Tuspak beschloss, in der Krankenstation vorbeizugehen,   
um sich von Dr. Mera'ahl behandeln zu lassen. Der Turbolift hielt, und   
Tuspak stieg ein. Es war eng, und Tuspak hatte Schwierigkeiten, zu atmen.   
Er war froh, als der Lift eine Ebene tiefer hielt, und er ihn verlassen   
konnte. Aber seine Atemprobleme wurden nicht besser.  
Tuspak hustete erneut und versuchte tief durchzuatmen - ohne Erfolg. Nervös   
sah er sich um. In welche Richtung lag nur die Krankenstation? Tuspak   
röchelte und griff sich an die Kehle. Er versuchte um Hilfe zu rufen, aber   
er bekam kein Wort heraus. Er spürte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde, und machte   
ein paar Schritte in die Mitte der Promenade. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor   
Augen.  
  
"Eine Dosis Tripdozin!" Dr. Mera'ahl sah auf die Kontrollanzeige des Bio-  
Betts. Nachdem der Arzthelfer das Mittel verabreicht hatte, atmete Mera'ahl   
auf. Der Patient würde überleben.  
Ihre Assistentin reichte ihr ein medizinisches PADD. Dr. Mera'ahl sah   
darauf und nickte. "Das hatte ich mir gedacht - eine Lähmung der Atemwege."   
Sie sah zu Botschafter Tuspak, der auf dem Bio-Bett lag und sich langsam   
von seinem Erstickungsanfall erholte. "Ich frage mich nur, was diese   
Lähmung ausgelöst hat!" Dann sah sie zu ihrer Assistentin. "Wir werden   
einen umfangreichen Scan der Lunge und Gewebeproben vornehmen."  
  
*** ***  
  
"Anan, das Essen ist fertig!" Anan hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter und erhob   
sich langsam von seinem Bett. Als er die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss   
ging, hörte er die aufgeregten Stimmen seiner Schwestern. In gewissem Sinne   
war er froh, dass Liyan und Ulani nach Prime gegangen waren um zu   
studieren. Als noch alle fünf seiner Schwestern im Haus gelebt hatten, war   
das Geschnatter noch schlimmer gewesen. Aber Liyan hatte vor drei Jahren   
mit einer erstaunlichen Sturheit durchgesetzt, dass sie im zarten Alter von   
16 allein nach Prime City gehen durfte, um Botanik zu studieren - dass sie   
ein Stipendium bekommen hatte, war ein ausgezeichnetes Argument gewesen.   
Wenn sie an der besten Universität von Cardassia Prime studieren konnte,   
warum sollte sie dann an eine der mittelmäßigen Hochschulen der Arawath   
Kolonie gehen?  
Ulani hatte letztes Jahr etwas ähnliches gesagt - zuzüglich des Arguments,   
dass sie in Prime City eine große Schwester hatte, die auf sie aufpassen   
konnte. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass seine verbliebenen drei Schwestern auch   
nach Prime gehen würden.  
Anan betrat den Wohnbereich und setzte sich an den Tisch. Seine Schwester   
Elandra sprach auf seinen Vater ein - es war offenbar die altbekannte   
Diskussion. Sie wollte auf Prime studieren, und fing rechtzeitig an, ihren   
Eltern das klarzumachen. Dabei war sie erst 14. Es würde noch zwei Jahre   
dauern, bis sie gehen würde. Anan seufzte unmerklich in sich hinein.   
Elandra war die Schwester, die er am wenigsten mochte, da sie sich ständig   
einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn aufzuziehen. Seit Ulani fort war, die ihren   
kleinen Bruder sehr gemocht hatte, und entsprechend gegen Elandra   
vorgegangen war, wenn diese ihn piesackte, war es noch schlimmer geworden.  
In diesem Moment beendete sein Vater den Redeschwall seiner Schwester mit   
ein paar wohl gesetzten, aber energischen Worten, da Anans Mutter   
eingetreten war, und eine große Suppenschüssel auf den Tisch stellte. Einen   
Moment war es still - aber nur einen Moment.  
"Vater, ich habe eine Auszeichnung für Fleiß bekommen!" Das war Asika. Sie   
war drei Jahre jünger als Elandra und zwei Jahre älter als ihre jüngere   
Schwester Danara, was sie ein wenig isolierte. Denn Elandra kümmerte sich   
kaum um Asika - weil sie sie für zu jung hielt, um mit ihr etwas anfangen   
zu können. Asika wiederum hatte keine Lust mit Danara zu spielen, weil   
diese erst neun war. Und Asika der Meinung war, dass Kinder unter zehn   
Jahren Babys waren. Und so behandelte sie Danara und Anan auch - was dazu   
führte, dass Anan wenigstens ab und zu eine Verbündete hatte. Aber nicht   
heute. Danara sprang auf und hielt ihrem Vater das PADD mit ihren   
Jahresergebnissen hin. Obwohl es ihr eher um einen Kommentar ging, den ihr   
Inquisitor darunter notiert hatte.   
"Ich bin die Beste, in meinem ganzen Jahrgang!"  
"Das hast Du schon 99 mal gesagt, seit Du nach Hause gekommen bist!" Anan   
konnte das Gehabe seiner Schwestern kaum noch ertragen. Aber er hatte zu   
leise gesprochen, als das irgend jemand Notiz davon genommen hätte.  
"Das ist wunderbar, Danara," die ruhige Stimme seiner Mutter unterbrach wie   
durch Zauberei das Durcheinander, "aber jetzt tu bitte das PADD weg, wir   
wollen essen."  
"Ich bin sehr stolz auf Euch. Auf Euch alle." Sein Vater sah in die Runde   
und bedachte jeden mit einem freundlichen Blick. Auch Anan, obwohl er nicht   
viel zu bieten hatte. Seine Jahresergebnisse waren nicht schlecht, aber sie   
waren auch nicht exzellent. Er konnte zufrieden sein. Aber an seine   
Schwestern kam er nicht heran. Insgeheim träumte Anan davon, eines Tages   
alle fünf auszustechen. Eines Tages würde er etwas so Großartiges tun, dass   
er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern haben würde. Wenigstens für   
einen Tag sollten sie seine Schwestern vergessen und sich ausschließlich um   
ihn kümmern. Anan seufzte nochmals leise in sich hinein, als seine Mutter   
seinen Teller mit Suppe füllte. Der aufmunternde Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf,   
ließ ihn sich etwas besser fühlen. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern auch auf   
ihn Stolz waren. Er war schließlich nicht schlecht. Aber für Lob vor der   
ganzen Familie reichte es eben nicht ganz.  
  
*** ***  
  
Glinn Daro streckte sich und seufzte leise. Sie arbeitete jetzt seit fast   
zwei Tagen mit denselben Proben, aber sie hatte noch immer nicht   
herausgefunden, um was für Bakterien es sich handelte. Ein paar Mal war sie   
kurz davor gewesen, die Stammzellen einordnen zu können - hatte sie   
gedacht. Dann war doch ein winziges Charakteristikum aufgetaucht, das ihr   
einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. Genau wie einen Moment   
zuvor. Frustriert erhob Karlin Daro sich von ihrem Labortisch und   
replizierte sich einen Becher Cardassianisches Ale.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Datenreihen auf dem Computerbildschirm.   
Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, wenn sie ganz von vorn begann. Seufzend   
stellte Glinn Daro ihren Becher ab und holte einige Laborschalen aus der   
sterilen Kammer. Sie würde unterschiedliche Nährböden anlegen, um   
herauszufinden, wie sich die Bakterien am besten entwickelten. Das würde   
hoffentlich ein aufschlussreiches Verfahren sein. Als sie die letzte Schale   
in den Umwelt-Simulator gestellt hatte, deaktivierte Daro die   
Computerkonsole. Für heute hatte sie genug getan. Morgen würde sie die   
Proben auswerten - bis dahin hatte sie in ihrem Quartier noch einiges für   
die Ankunft ihres Mannes und ihrer Kinder vorzubereiten.  
  
*** ***  
  
Gilora Macet blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen. Wohlig drehte sie sich   
auf die andere Seite und sah zu Garak. Sie lächelte, während sie sein   
schlafendes Gesicht betrachtete. Dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über   
sein Schlüsselbein und entlang seiner Brustridges bis zum Bauchnabel, wo   
sie einen Moment verweilte, bevor sie mit der flachen Hand an seiner Seite   
hoch strich, über die Schulter und den Arm entlang wieder nach unten. An   
dem Lächeln, das nun auch auf sein Gesicht getreten war, erkannte sie, dass   
er aufgewacht war. Also begann sie von vorn, diesmal mit dem anderen   
Schlüsselbein. Beim Bauchnabel angelangt verweilte sie nur kurz, bevor ihre   
Hand tiefer glitt.  
"Du bist unersättlich, Gilora!" Murmelte Garak, noch immer mit   
geschlossenen Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen,   
aber statt dessen hatte sein Tonfall eher etwas Bestätigendes, das Gilora   
sagte, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie aufhörte. Sie lehnte sich vor und   
flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Das hat Dich bisher auch nicht gestört."  
Garak erwiderte nichts, sondern lächelte nur und zog sie fester an sich...  
  
Danach blieb Gilora liegen, bis Garak aus der Dusche kam. Sie sah ihm zu,   
wie er sich die Haare trocken rieb und frische Kleidung zurechtlegte. Dann   
erhob sie sich mit einem leisen Seufzen um ebenfalls zu duschen. Als sie   
fertig angezogen in die Wohneinheit kam, hatte Garak schon mit dem   
Frühstück begonnen.  
Er sah auf, als sie den Raum betrat. "Entschuldige, dass ich ohne Dich   
angefangen habe. Aber ich habe gleich einen wichtigen Termin - der übrigens   
auch Dich betrifft."  
"Mich?" Gilora setzte sich und goss sich heißen Fischsaft ein. "Was ist es   
denn?"  
"Eigentlich solltest Du Dir das denken können."  
Gilora stellte die Kanne ab und sah ihn an. "Meine erste Mission!" Ein   
seltsames Gefühl ließ ihren Magen sich zusammen ziehen. Plötzlich war sie   
nervös. "Kannst Du mir schon sagen, um was es geht?"  
Garak schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das kann ich nicht. Es ist auch noch   
nicht ganz sicher - deswegen der Termin. Aber es ist eine langfristige   
Angelegenheit, mindestens ein halbes Jahr. Und - so oder so - weit fort von   
Prime." Er sah Gilora forschend an.  
"Gut! Also eine echte Herausforderung!" Gilora lächelte. "Muss ich mich   
operieren lassen?"  
"Nein, dass wird nicht nötig sein. Aber Du wirst Dich die nächsten Wochen   
intensiv vorbereiten müssen, da wird nicht viel Zeit bleiben für..."   
"...uns." Beendete Gilora den Satz für ihn.  
Garak nickte. "Ein halbes Jahr ist eine lange Zeit." Es klang, als hätte er   
lange über diesen Satz nachgedacht.  
Gilora sah ihn an. Sie wusste, worauf er hinauswollte. "Sprich es ruhig   
aus, Elim. Es ist aus mit uns. Ein halbes Jahr ist lang, vor allem über   
eine weite Entfernung. Und sagtest Du nicht mindestens ein halbes Jahr? Wer   
weiß, wann ich wiederkomme. Und ich will nicht hoffen, dass meine erste   
Mission meine letzte ist!"  
Garak lächelte. "Ich bin froh, dass Du es so siehst."  
Gilora schmunzelte. "Was hast Du gedacht, dass ich drei Jahre lang hart   
gearbeitet und als beste Absolventin abgeschlossen habe, um danach meine   
Karriere aufzugeben und eine Familie zu gründen?"  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht gedacht - und ich wäre mit Sicherheit auch der   
falsche Kandidat für solche Pläne."  
Gilora nickte und nahm sich ein Stück Brot. "Das stimmt." Sie sah ihn an.   
"Es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass es nicht von Dauer sein würde."  
Garak lächelte dieses unverbindliche Lächeln, bei dem Gilora nie ganz   
sicher war, wie er es meinte. "Ich bin froh, dass wir uns so ähnlich sind."   
Gilora glaubte einen Hauch von Wehmut in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er   
hinzufügte: "Obwohl es das nicht leichter macht."  
Sie lächelte ebenfalls, als sie zustimmte. "Nein. Das macht es nicht."  
"Ich habe die Zeit mit Dir sehr genossen."  
"Ich auch."  
"Aber ein klarer Schnitt wird das Beste sein."  
Gilora nickte. "Das denke ich auch. Es ist nicht gut, mit zu viel alten   
Erinnerungen an eine neue Sache zu gehen."  
Garak wischte sich mit seiner Serviette den Mund und lächelte sie an.   
"Welch weise Worte, aus einem so jungen Mund"  
Giloras Augen verengten sich, als sie ihre Serviette nach ihm warf. "Spotte   
nicht!" Und schmunzelnd fügte sie hinzu als Garak sich duckte: "Ich weiß   
lediglich, was gut für mich ist."  
"Daran zweifle ich nicht, meine Liebe." Garak erhob sich. "Ich muss jetzt   
los. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro. Die genaue Uhrzeit   
lasse ich Dir noch mitteilen. Dann werde ich Dir sagen können, was Deine   
Mission beinhaltet." Er trat zu ihr, strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus   
dem Gesicht, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie auf den Mund.   
"Genieß den Tag, Gilora. Es ist wahrscheinlich der letzte freie, den Du für   
eine Weile haben wirst!"  
Gilora lächelte. "Ich bin froh, wenn ich wieder etwas Sinnvolles zu tun   
habe!"  
Mit einem Schmunzeln ließ Garak sie los und verließ sein Appartement.   
Gilora sah ihm nach. Gedankenverloren leerte sie ihren Becher mit Fischsaft   
und lehnte sich dann zurück. So schnell konnte also alles zuende sein. Beim   
Aufwachen war sie noch Garaks Geliebte gewesen, und jetzt war sie nur noch   
seine Agentin, die er auf eine Mission schickte. Aber es war richtig so.   
Sie war nicht zum Orden gegangen, um sich einen Mann zu angeln. Sie wollte   
eine Karriere - möglichst eine, die Garaks gleich kam. Aber nur, weil sie   
ein ähnliches Leben wie er anstrebte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie   
ihres mit ihm gemeinsam verbringen wollte. Jeder wusste, dass Garak niemals   
heiraten würde. Es gab viele Gerüchte über den Grund dafür.   
Giloras eigene Vermutung war, dass Garak keine Lust hatte, eine dieser   
Frauen aus der Oberschicht zu heiraten. Frauen, die Gilora zur genüge   
kannte. Ihre Tante Sima war die schlimmste. Sie platzte vor Stolz darüber,   
dass sie es geschafft hatte, einen Dukat zu heiraten. Auf der anderen Seite   
lebten diese Art von Frauen noch immer in der Vorstellung, eine Art   
Matriarchin zu sein - was das Leben für ihre Männer nicht angenehm machte.   
Ihr Onkel Kemor war das beste Beispiel. Sicherlich war der Posten des   
Präfekten von Bajor verlockend. Aber das ihr Onkel so gut wie nie auf   
Cardassia war - und vor allem, dass er seine Familie nicht nach Bajor   
geholt hatte, wie das jeder mittelrangige Gul tat - das sprach eine   
deutliche Sprache. Eine solche Frau heiratete man, um seine Position zu   
stärken. Um die Macht zweier Familien zu vereinen. Aber das hatte Garak   
nicht nötig. Er war einer der mächtigsten Männer im Obsidian Order. Tains   
Vertrauter und seine rechte Hand.   
Genaugenommen hätte er sich den Luxus leisten können, eine Frau zu   
heiraten, die er liebte. Aber dafür war Garak die Karriere zu wichtig. Eine   
Familie bedeutete, dass man Rücksicht nehmen musste. Keine Under-Cover   
Missionen auf Romulus, die Jahre dauern konnten. Keine von den Missionen,   
bei denen man sich die Lorbeeren verdienen konnte, die für eine glanzvolle   
Karriere beim Orden notwendig waren. Und das war genau der Grund, warum   
Gilora ebenfalls keine Familie wollte.  
Sie erhob sich vom Tisch und räumte das schmutzige Geschirr in den   
Replikator und neutralisierte alles. Sie beobachtete, wie sich Teller und   
Becher in funkelndes Licht auflösten. Trotzdem tat es weh. Sehr weh. Sie   
fühlte sich Garak sehr nah. Als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen, als   
wären ihre Seelen verwand. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass er ähnliches   
empfand. Sie hatte noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass er jemals zuvor eine   
Affäre mit einer Studentin gehabt hätte. Mit anderen Agentinnen - ja, das   
schon. Aber nicht mit einer Studentin. Und dazu noch aus seiner Gruppe.   
Gilora konnte nur vermuten, dass er, ebenso wie sie, seine Gefühle   
unterdrückt hatte. Bis sie ihre Prüfung hinter sich gehabt hatte. Es war   
sicher kein Zufall gewesen, dass er am Abend vor dem Abschlussempfang zu   
ihrem Lieblingsplatz gekommen war und ein persönliches Gespräch angefangen   
hatte. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, war sie nur deshalb in den Park gegangen,   
weil sie, tief in ihrem Inneren, auf eine solche Situation gehofft hatte.  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Schlafeinheit, wo sie begann   
ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Wenn Garak zurückkam, sollte er keine Spur   
mehr von ihr finden - und sie wollte sich die Peinlichkeit ersparen noch   
mal herzukommen, um etwas abzuholen, das sie aus versehen liegen gelassen   
hatte.   
Als sie fertig war, sah sie sich noch einmal um. Schmerzlich wurde ihr   
bewusst, dass sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen war,   
wie während der letzten zwei Monate. Doch dann schüttelte sie das Gefühl ab   
und verließ Garaks Appartement. In ihrem eigenen Quartier angekommen warf   
sie die Tasche auf Rekelens leeres Bett und setzte sich auf ihres. Ihre   
Freundin war vor ein paar Wochen aus dem gemeinsamen Quartier ausgezogen,   
als sie einer Zelle zugeteilt worden war. Wie erwartet hatte Rekelen im   
Mittelfeld der Gruppe abgeschlossen. Da sie in Garaks Gruppe gewesen war,   
hatte sie nicht lange auf ihre Zuteilung warten müssen. Trotzdem schien es   
nichts Großes zu sein. Gilora beschloss, sich mit ihrer Freundin zu treffen   
um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen.  
Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, das Rekelen in ihrem Appartement war,   
machte Gilora sich auf den Weg. Während sie durch die Gassen von Prime City   
schlenderte, vorbei an den vertrauten Ecken, dem Sichtschirm, an einer der   
hohen Hauswände, von dem gerade Gul Parmak einen militärischen Bericht   
abgab, dem kleine Laden, wo sie mit Rekelen regelmäßig gewesen war um einen   
Becher Rokassa Creme zu essen - oder um den Vorrat an Delavianischer   
Schokolade aufzufüllen, vorbei an dem Haus, das Legate Polak gehörte, und   
über dessen Inneneinrichtung sie stundenlang spekuliert hatten... Gilora   
wurde bewusst, dass sie all das in wenigen Wochen nicht mehr sehen würde.   
Vorfreude erfüllte sie. Wo würde Garak sie hinschicken? Was würde ihre   
Aufgabe sein? Dass er einer frischen Absolventin als erste Mission einen so   
großen Auftrag gab - er musste wirklich große Stücke auf sie halten. Dann   
war sie bei dem Haus angekommen, in dem Rekelen wohnte. Es war in sechs   
einzelne Appartements unterteilt, und Rekelen hatte eines im Erdgeschoss   
zugeteilt bekommen.  
Gilora hatte kaum den Türsummer betätigt, als sich die Tür auch schon   
öffnete und Rekelen ihr um den Hals fiel.   
"Gilora!"  
"Rekelen, schön Dich zu sehen!"  
"Das kannst Du laut sagen. Du hast Glück, dass ich da bin. Eigentlich hätte   
ich heute ein Treffen mit meiner Zelle gehabt, aber unser Tutor hat es   
verschoben. Wahrscheinlich hat einer von den anderen gepatzt. Ich habe da   
so eine Vermutung, aber ich darf Dir natürlich keine Einzelheiten sagen."  
"Natürlich nicht." Gilora wusste, dass Rekelen ins Geheim stolz war, dass   
sie vor Gilora einer Zelle zugewiesen worden war. Trotzdem hatte Gilora   
keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Freundin sich für sie freuen würde, wenn   
sie ihr die große Neuigkeit mitteilte. "Ich bekomme meine erste Mission!"  
"Tatsächlich? Oh, wie schön - aber das wurde auch langsam Zeit!"  
"Ja, finde ich auch."  
Rekelen führte ihre Freundin in die Wohneinheit und sie setzten sich auf   
das Sofa.  
"Und? Weißt Du schon etwas?"  
"Es wird mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauern, und weit fort von Prime sein!"  
"Oh!" Rekelen sah betroffen aus. "Ich meine, das ist toll. Das ist   
unglaublich, solche Missionen bekommen normalerweise keine frischen   
Absolventinnen!"  
"Ich weiß. Garak ist gerade dabei die Einzelheiten zu klären. Heute   
Nachmittag erfahre ich genaueres. Die nächsten Wochen muss ich mich   
vorbereiten..." Sie machte eine Pause, als sie in das Gesicht ihrer   
Freundin sah. "...Was ist denn, Rekelen?"  
"Versteh das nicht falsch, ich freue mich für Dich, aber wir werden uns   
endlos lang nicht sehen. Wir werden uns nicht einmal sprechen können..."   
Plötzlich schien ihr etwas einzufallen "Und was ist mit Dir und Garak?"  
Gilora zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was soll schon sein? Es ist aus. Wir   
haben unsere Beziehung heute morgen beendet."  
"Aber... ihr passt doch so gut zusammen!"  
"Ja," erwiderte Gilora trocken, "bis auf die Tatsache, dass wir beide   
lieber Karriere machen, als zu heiraten."  
"So. Und deswegen muss er Dich gleich für ein halbes Jahr in die Ferne   
schicken, um Eure Trennung zu überwinden?"  
Gilora lachte. "Das ist doch Quatsch, Rekelen. Es war nur eine Affäre.   
Meine Mission hat mit Sicherheit nichts damit zu tun!"  
"Das glaubst Du!" Rekelen schien nicht überzeugt. "Ich glaube, er würde   
nichts lieber tun, als Dich in einer Top-Zelle auf Cardassia   
unterzubringen. Um dann zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt sein Junggesellendasein   
aufzugeben. Aber da das das Ende seiner Karriere wäre, schickt er Dich   
lieber weit weg."  
Gilora sah ihre Freundin mit offenem Mund an. "Das ist kompletter Unsinn,   
Rekelen. Gut, wir sind uns sehr ähnlich - deswegen sind wir ja auch   
zusammen gekommen. Aber es war nie etwas Ernstes. Bei ihm nicht, und vor   
allem bei mir nicht. Ich will Karriere machen, und ich werde heute   
Nachmittag damit anfangen. Eine emotionale Beziehung mit Elim Garak wäre da   
mehr als nur hinderlich."  
Rekelen schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie Du meinst. Gib wenigstens zu, dass es weh   
tut, und das Du ihn vermissen wirst."  
"Das habe ich nie abgestritten!"  
"Du bist sicher, dass Du ihn nicht wirklich liebst?"  
"Ganz sicher!"  
"Gut."  
"Was ist denn, Rekelen?"  
Rekelen sah sie unsicher an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es Dir sagen sollte.   
Ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, weil ich immer dachte, dass Du und   
Garak, also..."  
"Was denn?"  
"...Ich dachte immer, dass Du ihn wirklich liebst. Ich wollte Dir nicht weh   
tun!"  
"Womit weh tun?"   
Rekelen zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte sie schnell und mit fester Stimme:   
"Garak ist Schuld, dass ich beinah durch die zweite Jahresprüfung gefallen   
wäre."  
"Wie bitte? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast Du Dir bei einem Deiner   
nächtlichen Ausflüge eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen, die Dich fast einen   
Monat lang vom Lernen abgehalten hat - nicht, dass Du ohne Lungenentzündung   
viel gelernt hättest, aber..."  
"Ja, das stimmt." Unterbrach Rekelen ihre Freundin. "Aber in dieser Nacht,   
da..."  
"Sag nicht, Du warst mit Garak verabredet!"  
"Nein!" Rekelen sah sie überrascht an. "Was Du denkst, ...ich war mit Iloya   
Etak verabredet. Wir haben uns im hinteren Teil an der Mauer getroffen,   
und... naja, Du weist ja, wozu.   
  
...  
  
Author's Note: Ja - wir wissen wozu. Jeder, der an dieser stelle Verbindungen zieht, die er nicht genauer ausgeführt haben möchte, überspringe bitte das nächste Kapitel.  
Es enthält zwar keine ausführlichen Sex-Szenen, aber ein paar Formulierungen, die das Zertifikat "zweideutig" eigentlich nicht verdienen.  
Die sachliche Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse erfolgt zu beginn von Kapitel 5. 


	5. Achtung: Rating für diesen Teil ist R k...

Aber Iloya war viel unerfahrener als ich   
dachte, es war so plötzlich vorbei, dass ich zu erregt war, um ins Bett zu   
gehen. Ich dachte, die frische Luft würde mir guttun, also dachte ich mir,   
ich setzte mich irgendwo auf eine Bank, und warte."  
"Und dann?" Giloras Stimme klang ungeduldig. Sie hatte noch nie viel   
Gefallen daran gefunden, sich anderer Leute Liebesabenteuer anzuhören.  
"Plötzlich packte mich eine Hand, und zog mich hinter einen Baum. Es war   
stockdunkel. Jemand sagte: "Es ist ziemlich spät, Rekelen. Es wäre besser,   
Du würdest nachts in Deinem Quartier bleiben und für die Prüfung lernen!" -   
an der Stimme erkannte ich, dass es Garak war."  
Gilora sah ihre Freundin tadelnd an. "Es geschieht Dir ganz Recht, dass er   
Dich erwischt hat. Ich frage mich nur, wie Du es geschafft hast, ohne Tadel   
davonzukommen!"  
"Naja." Rekelen zögerte. Offenbar war ihr der folgende Teil unangenehm. "Er   
hielt mich die ganze Zeit fest, am nächsten Tag hatte ich blaue Flecke an   
den Oberarmen. Er hat irgend etwas gesagt, ich weiß nicht mehr was. Es ist   
auch nicht wichtig, denn was er wirklich meinte war, dass er mich und Iloya   
beobachtet hat, als er mit Khalar die Prüfungen besprochen hat. Als er und   
Khalar bemerkten, dass die zwei Studenten aus ihren Gruppen waren, haben   
sie beschlossen uns abzupassen."  
"Deswegen hatte Iloya eine Woche Ausgangssperre!"  
"In der Tat."  
"Und warum Du nicht?" Die Geschichte nahm eine interessante Wendung, obwohl   
Gilora nicht sicher war, ob sie sie hören wollte.  
"Ich habe meine Strafe sofort bekommen."  
"Wie, hat Garak Dich in den See geworfen und dafür gesorgt, dass Du eine   
Lungenentzündung bekommst?"  
"Nein, er meinte ob ich zufrieden mit Iloya gewesen wäre, und wie er das   
Wort zufrieden betonte ließ mich ahnen, was er mir anbot und worauf es   
hinaus laufen würde. Ich meine, ich war die ganze Zeit so erregt, dass er   
die Pheromone riechen konnte. Er drückte mich gegen den Baum und ich   
stammelte irgendeine Antwort, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich genau gesagt   
habe - aber es klang sicher nicht wie ‚Ja, hervorragend, der beste Sex   
meines Lebens'."  
"Du hast ihn ermutigt?"  
"Ich wollte es nicht - ich meine..." verbesserte sie sich, "ich hätte es   
nicht gewollt, wenn ich bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre. Aber alles was   
ich in diesem Moment wollte, war ein Mann. Und Garak war da und ich war ihm   
so nah, dass ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren konnte."  
"Und da hast Du mit ihm geschlafen - nachts im Park." Gilora konnte es   
nicht fassen.  
Rekelen sah sie mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Es war wohl   
eher andersherum. Er hat mit mir geschlafen - ich konnte ja nicht viel tun.   
Er drückte mich gegen diesen Baum und zerrte mich aus meinen Kleidern - was   
ja nicht weiter schwer war, dafür, dass das schnell zu erledigen war, hatte   
ich ja mit Rücksicht auf Iloya gesorgt - und dann haben wir uns vereinigt."  
"Willst Du damit sagen, er hat Dich vergewaltigt?"  
"Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Ich habe ihn ermutigt, schon vergessen? Ich wollte   
es ja auch. Er war nur nicht besonders - rücksichtsvoll. Ich konnte   
tagelang nur auf dem Bauch liegen, weil mein Rücken bei jedem Stoß so hart   
an diesen Baum geschrammt ist, dass ich lauter blutige Schürfwunden hatte.   
Und ob ich hinterher mit ihm zufriedener sein würde, als mit Iloya, das hat   
Garak auch nicht gekümmert. Als er fertig war, hat er sich die Hose   
geschlossen und gesagt "Ich hoffe, das war erstmal Dein letzter nächtlicher   
Ausflug, Rekelen. Auf weitere solcher Begegnungen würde ich lieber   
verzichten! Lern für Deine Jahresprüfung!" Und dann ist er einfach   
gegangen. Ich stand völlig benommen an diesem Baum, splitternackt und   
wünschte mir nur Garak hätte noch eine halbe Minute lang weitergemacht. Als   
ich langsam wieder zu Verstand kam und mir klar wurde, was gerade geschehen   
war, habe ich mich erstmal auf die Bank gesetzt. Ich konnte es überhaupt   
nicht fassen, es war mir so peinlich!"  
Gilora sah ihre Freundin noch immer ungläubig an. "Das sollte es auch."   
Murmelte sie leise und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.   
Rekelen fuhr fort. "Irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, dass nicht dieses Erlebnis   
mit Garak der Grund war, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte, sondern die   
Nachtkälte. Da erst habe ich mich angezogen und bin in unser Quartier   
zurückgegangen. Ich wollte es Dir erzählen, aber Du hast geschlafen, und   
ich war vollkommen erschöpft. Und am nächsten Morgen hatte ich Fieber."  
"Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Du bist gleich zu Dr. Kell gegangen und warst   
die nächsten zwei Wochen auf der Krankenstation."  
"Und danach wollte ich nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Außerdem wollte ich   
Dich nicht verletzten."  
Gilora atmete hörbar aus. "Es tut mir Leid, Rekelen. Es muss ein   
schreckliches Gefühl gewesen sein. Aber Du kannst nur Dich selbst dafür   
verantwortlich machen."  
"Ich weiß! Zunächst hatte ich gedacht, Garak würde mich in sein Büro   
zitieren, aber er hat mich genauso behandelt wie immer und so getan, als   
wäre nichts passiert. Er war sehr fair während der Jahresprüfung.   
Wahrscheinlich tat es ihm leid, dass ich so lange krank war. Er hätte mich   
genauso gut durchfallen lassen können."  
"Er wusste, das aus Dir eine gute Agentin werden würde. Er wollte Dich   
nicht durchfallen lassen."  
"Wahrscheinlich. Aber weißt Du, was mich am meisten quält?"  
"Was, die Erinnerung?"  
Rekelen lachte auf. "Naja, in gewissem Sinne schon. Was mich quält ist,   
dass es mir gefallen hat. Es war der beste Sex meines Lebens - und ich habe   
mir oft gewünscht, ich hätte noch mal die Gelegenheit... das ist der zweite   
Grund, warum ich es Dir nie erzählt habe."  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihre Freundin an. "Ich verstehe das   
nicht, Rekelen. Wie Du mit jedem Mann schlafen kannst, der Dir über den Weg   
läuft..."  
"Das tue ich doch gar nicht!"  
"Ach nein?"  
"Ich schlafe nur mit den Attraktiven."  
"Oh, Rekelen!" Gilora sah ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich frage mich   
wirklich, wo das noch enden wird." Doch Rekelen zuckte nur mit den Achseln.   
"Ich habe nur meinen Spaß, das ist schließlich nicht verboten."  
"Nein, das ist es nicht." Gilora atmete hörbar ein und aus. Dann sah sie   
auf die Zeitanzeige. "Ich denke, ich muss jetzt gehen. Garak wollte mich   
noch informieren, wann ich meine Instruktionen bekomme."  
"Kontaktierst Du mich heute Abend und erzählst mir alles?"  
Gilora stand auf und lächelte. "Ich erzähle Dir alles, was ich darf."  
"Das war, was ich meinte." Rekelen erhob sich ebenfalls. "Ich bin froh,   
dass Du da warst. Und dass ich es Dir endlich erzählen konnte. Ich hoffe,   
Du bist nicht böse auf mich!"  
Gilora nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. "Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich   
auf Dich böse sein?"  
  
*** *** 


	6. schade, jetzt passt das mit den kapiteln...

Author's Note: Für alle, die eben übersprungen haben hier noch mal die sachliche Darstellung der Fakten: Rekelen hat in dieser Nacht nicht nur mit Iloya, sondern auch mit Garak geschlafen. Dabei hat sie sich erkältet und war dann erst mal krank. Aber Gilora nimmt es ihr nicht übel.  
  
Und nun zu etwas vollständig anderem:  
  
*~*  
  
"Bringen sie ihn hier herüber!" Dr. Mera'ahl winkte der Frau am Eingang zu,   
die einen jungen Mann stützte, der mühsam nach Luft schnappte. Schon waren   
ein Pfleger und eine Assistenzärztin zu Stelle, die die nötige Dosis   
Tripdozin verabreichten und den Mann auf ein Bio-Bett legten, wo er sich   
regenerieren konnte. Das war bereits der sechste Patient, seit Botschafter   
Tuspak zusammengebrochen war. Es schien sich eine Epidemie auszubreiten,   
deren schnelles Umsichgreifen Dr. Mera'ahl bedrückte, denn die Auswertung   
der Scans von Tuspaks Lunge und die Analyse der Gewebeproben ließen auf   
sich warten.  
Mera'ahl trat an das Bett des Botschafters, dem es wieder soweit gut ging,   
dass er sprechen konnte.  
"Botschafter Tuspak, wie fühlen sie sich?"  
Tuspaks Stimme war eher ein Flüstern, als er antwortete: "Schwach! Und   
meine Lunge schmerzt beim Atmen!"  
Mera'ahl nickte. "Das ist normal, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Können Sie   
mir sagen, wo Sie sich heute aufgehalten haben? Was Sie gegessen haben?"  
"Nun, ich war in meinem Quartier, im Konferenzraum und auf der Promenade.   
Gegessen habe ich zwei Rokassa Früchte und einen Becher Fischsaft."  
"Zu wem hatten Sie Kontakt?"  
Tuspak antwortete ohne nachzudenken. "Nur zu meinem Attaché, ist er auch   
betroffen?"  
Dr. Mera'ahl schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, bisher nicht. Und es scheint mir   
alles unverdächtig zu sein. Trotzdem würde ich gerne einen Wissenschaftler   
in Ihr Quartier schicken, um Ihren Replikator zu untersuchen. Geben Sie die   
Erlaubnis, dazu?"  
Tuspak nickte. "Tun Sie, was Sie müssen!" Seine Augen schlossen sich. An   
der Anzeige konnte Mera'ahl erkennen, dass er eingeschlafen war. Eine   
Assistentin trat zu ihr. "Doktor, die Ergebnisse sind da!"  
  
*** ***  
  
Anan Entek trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er stand mit allen   
anderen Anwärtern zusammen in der großen Eingangshalle des Hauptgebäudes   
des Obsidian Order. Gestern waren die Aufnahmeprüfungen zu ende gegangen.   
Heute wurden die Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben. Auf einem großen Sichtschirm,   
an einer der großen Wände, auf dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts zu sehen   
war. Sein Vater legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er war mit   
Anan nach Prime City gekommen, um seinem einzigen Sohn in dieser kritischen   
Stunde beizustehen. Anan war froh darüber. Auf seine Schwestern konnte er   
jetzt gut verzichten.  
Anan sah sich in der Halle um. Überall standen junge Leute, so wie er. Alle   
sahen angespannt aus, selbst die, die sicher sein konnten aufgenommen   
worden zu sein. Aber es schien von großer Wichtigkeit zu sein, in wessen   
Gruppe man kam. Der gesamte Jahrgang der neuen Studenten wurde in drei   
Gruppen aufgeteilt. Jede Gruppe hatte einen Mentor, der die Arbeit seiner   
Studenten beaufsichtigte und die weiterführenden Kurse übernahm. Die   
Grundlagen wurden hingegen von Inquisitoren vermittelt, wie in der Schule -   
oder mussten eigenständig erarbeitet werden. Dieses Jahr übernahmen Elim   
Garak, Ziyal Khalar und Corbin Entek eine Gruppe. Offenbar wollten alle zu   
Garak. Er hatte den Ruf, besonders streng zu sein - dafür hieß es aber,   
hatten seine Studenten die besten Karriere Chancen. Anan hoffte, dass auch   
er zu Garak kommen würde. Oder wenigstens zu Khalar und nicht zu seinem   
Onkel Corbin. Er mochte seinen Onkel zwar, aber als Ausbilder wollte er ihn   
nicht unbedingt haben. Doch eigentlich war es ihm egal, solange er   
überhaupt angenommen wurde.   
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als mit einem kurzen Zucken ein Bild auf   
dem Sichtschirm erschien. Dann herrschte einen Moment Stille, während jeder   
seinen Namen auf einer der drei Listen suchte. Irgendwo ertönten die ersten   
Jubelschreie. Neben ihm fielen sich zwei Mädchen in die Arme, weil sie   
beide in Garaks Gruppe gelandet waren. Der Vater des einen Mädchens, ein   
Gul, wie man an der Uniform erkannte, klopfte seiner Tochter auf die   
Schulter und sagte gutmütig: "Ich habe es Dir doch gesagt, Gilora."  
Anan wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Sichtschirm. Er war nicht in Garaks   
Gruppe. Unsicher sah er zu seinem Vater, der jedoch ein ausdrucksloses   
Gesicht machte. Wenn er den Namen seines Sohnes bereits auf einer der   
Listen gefunden hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Offenbar wollte er,   
dass Anan selber nachsah. Anan überflog die Liste von Khalar. Auch hier war   
sein Name nicht zu finden. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Zähne   
drückten so fest aufeinander, dass sein Kiefer schmerzte. In Gedanken   
betete er zu allen Gottheiten, dass er seinen Namen in der Liste seines   
Onkels finden würde. Doch er hatte schon die halbe Liste durch, und noch   
immer hatte er ihn nicht gefunden. Doch dann atmete er erleichtert aus. An   
vorletzter Stelle stand es. Anan Entek. Er war angenommen! Er war Student   
beim Obsidian Order!  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und lächelte. Dieser lächelte ebenfalls.   
Wahrscheinlich hatte er zuerst die Liste seines Bruders durchgesehen und   
beim ersten Blick den Namen seine Sohnes gefunden. Anans Ohren rauschten.   
Er sah sich um. Die beiden Mädchen von eben waren fort. Mittlerweile hatten   
die Jubelrufe aufgehört. Wer angenommen war, wusste es bereits. Bedrückt   
aussehende Jungen und Mädchen verließen das Gebäude. In einer Ecke stand   
ein Mädchen mit ihren Eltern, die leise auf sie einsprachen. Anan konnte es   
kaum glauben, aber es sah aus, als ob sie weinte. Nun, wenn sie sich so   
wenig unter Kontrolle hatte, dann hatte sie beim Orden wahrlich nichts   
verloren. Er sah wieder zum Sichtschirm, auf dem jetzt die Aufforderung für   
die Studenten erschien, sich in einen anderen Raum zu begeben. Offenbar   
ohne ihre Eltern, denn die Jugendlichen fingen an, sich zu verabschieden.   
Anan sah zu seinem Vater. Dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Geh nur.   
Kontaktiere mich im Hotel, wenn Du weißt, wann wir Zeit haben uns zu   
verabschieden. Mein Transport geht morgen Mittag."  
Anan schulterte seine Tasche und nickte. "Danke, Vater, dass Du mitgekommen   
bist!"  
Tekeny Entek lächelte ebenfalls. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf Dich, mein Sohn!"   
Dann ging er in Richtung Ausgang. Anan schloss sich den anderen Studenten   
an. Sie gingen durch einen Gang und bogen dann in einen großen Raum ab. In   
der Luft lag eine gewisse Anspannung. Alle waren noch euphorisch, da sie   
angenommen worden waren, aber auch nervös und unsicher, was jetzt kommen   
würde. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter dem letzten Studenten. Einen Moment   
später öffnete sich am anderen Ende des Raumes eine andere Tür, und drei   
Personen traten in den Raum und auf ein Podest, dass dort stehen musste,   
denn die drei standen höher als der Rest. Seinen Onkel Corbin erkannte Anan   
sofort. Plötzlich war er wirklich froh, dass er in seiner Gruppe war, denn   
Ziyal Khalar sah aus, als hätte sie selten gute Laune und in Garaks Gruppe   
zu sein - irgendwie hatte Anan nicht damit gerechnet. Dann begann Garak zu   
sprechen.  
"Mein Name ist Elim Garak, und das," er wies auf seine Kollegen, "sind   
Ziyal Khalar und Corbin Entek. In wessen Gruppe ihr seid, wisst ihr ja   
bereits. Ich begrüße Euch als zukünftige Agenten des Obsidian Order. Vor   
Euch liegen drei Jahre, in denen ihr alles lernen werdet, was ein Agent   
wissen muss. Drei Jahre, in denen ihr hart arbeiten werdet. Tut Ihr das   
nicht, werdet ihr nicht vorankommen. Am Ende jeden Jahres werdet ihr eine   
Jahresprüfung absolvieren. Die Prüfung kann nicht wiederholt werden. Wer   
nicht besteht, kann den Orden verlassen, oder aber als Mitarbeiter dienen.   
Am Ende des dritten Jahres werdet ihr eure Abschlussprüfung absolvieren.   
Von dem Ergebnis der Prüfung hängt zu einem Großteil Eure weitere Karriere   
ab. Diese Prüfung kann wiederholt werden, Derovan Bronok betreut die   
Studenten, die das dritte Jahr wiederholen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es   
ihm wenig Freude bereitet - und den Studenten ebenso wenig. Also erspart   
ihm und Euch das zusätzliche Jahr und arbeitet hart!"  
In Anans Magengrube begann sich ein schwerer Kloß zu bilden. Er hatte   
gewusst, dass der Orden hohe Anforderungen erhob, aber ins Geheim sah er   
sich schon in der Gruppe von Derovan Bronok. Doch Garaks nächste Worte   
ließen ihn sich wieder etwas besser fühlen.  
"Jeder einzelne von Euch ist angenommen worden, weil wir, die Mentoren und   
Eure Prüfer, der Meinung sind, dass Ihr fähig seid, die Ausbildung zu   
absolvieren. Wenn Ihr nicht besteht, dann habt Ihr nicht hart genug   
gearbeitet!"  
Anan atmete durch. Faul war er noch nie gewesen. Er konnte arbeiten - und   
er würde es beweisen!  
"Also beweist, dass Ihr würdig seid, Agent oder Agentin des Obsidian Order   
zu sein. Während dieser drei Jahre werdet ihr in den Räumlichkeiten des   
Ordens untergebracht sein. Die Quartiere werdet Ihr Euch mit einem   
gleichgeschlechtlichen Kommilitonen teilen. Die Quartierszuweisungen sind   
in den Computerterminals gespeichert. Versucht nicht, Zugang zu weiteren   
Informationen zu bekommen. Eure Zugangscodes werden Euch Morgen früh   
zugeteilt werden. Pflichtlektüre bis dahin sind die Hausordnung und der   
Lehrplan. Beides findet ihr in den Computerterminals Eures Quartiers. Viel   
Erfolg!"  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ, gefolgt von Khalar und Entek den Raum.   
Einen Moment standen alle still da und warteten darauf, dass etwas geschah.   
Dann öffnete eine Studentin die Tür, durch die sie eingetreten waren und   
ging auf den Gang. Anan konnte nicht hören, was sie zu den Umstehenden   
sagte, aber er beschloss, ihr zu folgen. Auf dem Gang sah er, was sie   
gemeint hatte. Sie und drei andere standen an einem Computerterminal. Anan   
sah den Gang hinunter und entdeckte noch eins. Darauf hätte er auch selber   
kommen können! Garak hatte ihnen gesagt, was sie zu tun hatten - jetzt war   
Eigeninitiative gefragt. Wer nicht in der Lage war seine Quartierszuweisung   
eigenständig einem Computer zu entnehmen, der hatte beim Obsidian Order   
sicherlich nichts verloren. Anan aktivierte das Terminal. Wie erwartet   
erschien das Zeichen des Obsidian Order.   
"Computer! Quartierszuweisung für Anan Entek!"  
"S17E4G3R24Q51"  
Einen Moment starrte Anan auf den Sichtschirm. Dann lächelte er. "Zeige mir   
eine schematische Darstellung des Gebäudes und markiere den Weg vom   
Standpunkt bis S17E4G3R24Q51"  
Anan prägte sich die Darstellung ein und machte sich auf den Weg. Jetzt   
verstand er, was der Code bedeutete. Die Quartiere der Studenten lagen -   
genau wie die Übungsräume - in einem eigenen Nebengebäude: Sektion 17. Sein   
Quartier lag auf der vierten Ebene, es handelte sich um die Raumnummer 24   
und seine Quartiersnummer war 51. Anan fand den Weg ohne Probleme.   
Unterwegs traf er auf das Mädchen, das die Tür geöffnet hatte. Zusammen   
gingen sie bis Sektion 17, dann trennte sich ihre Wege. Anan rief sich die   
Darstellung des Computers ins Gedächtnis und ging einen Gang entlang, an   
dessen Ende sich ein Turbolift befand. Dann fuhr er bis zur vierten Ebene.   
Als er den Lift verließ zuckte er zusammen. Der Gang war voll junger Leute.   
Während es im großen Gebäude still gewesen war, herrschte hier eine   
Atmosphäre wie auf einem Schulhof. Nun ja, bei genauerem Überlegen   
entschied Anan, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm war. Überall standen kleine   
Gruppen von Studenten. Die, die jetzt im dritten Jahr waren, kamen Anan   
groß und erwachsen vor. Alle starrten ihn an. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass allen   
klar war, dass er neu war. Und sie wussten das sicher nicht, weil er eine   
Tasche über der Schulter trug. Manche grinsten ihn unverhohlen an, andere   
sahen finster drein. Plötzlich wusste Anan, warum sie hier standen. Sie   
wollten sehen, ob er sein Quartier allein fand, oder ob er fragen würde.   
Aber sein photographisches Gedächtnis ließ ihn nicht im Stich. Zielstrebig   
ging er den Gang entlang, bog in einen anderen ab, von dem er wusste, dass   
es sich um Gang 3 handelte. Sein Zimmer war das letzte im Gang. Davor   
angekommen sah er auf die Anzeige über der Tür. Q73. Er schüttelte den   
Kopf. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein Scherz, denn der Computer im Hauptgebäude   
hatte ihm dieses Zimmer als Q51 genannt. Anan entschloss sich, es   
auszuprobieren und betätigte den Türöffner.   
Nichts geschah. Er stellte die Tasche ab und sah sich die Vorrichtung an.   
Probeweise betätigte er den Öffner erneut, aber nichts regte sich. Mit   
einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder - wohlwissend, dass sich   
der Gang hinter ihm unauffällig mit älteren Studenten füllte - und öffnete   
die Verschalung. Er hatte mit einem technischen Defekt gerechnet, aber   
alles schien in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Vorbesitzter des   
Quartiers - Studenten des letzten Abschlussjahrganges, ihre Codierung nicht   
gelöscht. Zweifellos nicht, weil sie es vergessen hatten. Aber eine Tür zu   
öffnen, die nicht auf die eigenen DNA codiert war, war nicht weiter schwer.   
In ähnlicher Form war die Aufgabe in der Aufnahmeprüfung vorgekommen.   
Wahrscheinlich ging es nur darum zu sehen, ob die Neuen ihr Wissen auch in   
der Realität anwenden konnten.  
Anan überschrieb den Code und die Tür öffnete sich. Er trat ein - und blieb   
überrascht in der Tür stehen. Auf einem der zwei Betten lag ein Student der   
wirkte, als sei er doppelt so groß wie Anan. Er sah wütend aus, als er sich   
aufsetzte und Anan anbrüllte: "Verschwinde! Was fällt Dir ein, in ein   
fremdes Quartier einzubrechen?" Er stand auf und schubste den völlig   
überraschten Anan gegen die Wand. Doch Anan ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.   
"Es wurde mir zugewiesen!"  
"Zugewiesen? Das wüsste ich aber, das ist mein Quartier! Wie lautet Deine   
Zuweisung!"  
Anan sah sich in dem Raum um, während er den Code wiederholte. Innerlich   
begann er zu frohlocken. Der Raum sah sauber und aufgeräumt aus, sicherlich   
nicht so, als würde hier jemand wohnen. Doch der andere ließ ihn noch immer   
nicht los. Ein fieses Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er mit süßer   
Stimme sagte: "Das ist aber nicht Q51!" Plötzlich brüllte er Anan an. "Das   
ist Q73! Und jetzt raus hier!"  
Anan schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Anzeige muss defekt sein. Der Computer im   
Hauptgebäude hat mir diesen Raum, mit der Nummer 24, als Q51 angezeigt." Er   
spürte, wie er langsam wütend wurde. Dieser Tag war schon aufreibend genug   
gewesen, auf dumme Scherze hatte er keine Lust mehr. Also fügte er mit   
scharfer Stimme hinzu: "Und hier bleibe ich auch. Wenn Dir dass nicht   
passt, dann musst Du Dich bei der Verwaltung beschweren, dass der Computer   
nicht funktioniert!" Er sah den jungen Mann böse an. Er hatte erwartet,   
dass dieser ihn wieder anbrüllen, oder gar einfach aus dem Quartier   
befördern würde, aber er tat nichts der gleichen. Er begann plötzlich   
freundlich zu lächeln und klopfte Anan auf die Schulter. "Schon gut, Entek,   
es wird wohl die Anzeige sein, die defekt ist!"   
Draußen auf dem Flur hörte Anan lautes Gejohle. Offenbar hatten eine ganze   
Reihe Studenten die Unterhaltung belauscht. Als der ältere Student das   
Quartier verließ, wurde das Gejohle lauter. Anerkennde Rufe drangen zu   
Anan, "Gut gemacht, Aamin!" und "Dem hast Du aber ganz schön zugesetzt!"...   
Anan schloss die Tür, packte seine Tasche ungeöffnet in den Schrank und   
legte sich auf das Bett, das Aamin nicht benutzt hatte. Er atmete heftig   
aus und sah an die Decke. Er war beim Obsidian Order. Und offenbar hatte er   
gerade die informelle Aufnahmeprobe bestanden. Anan begann zu grinsen. Er   
konnte seine Mundwinkel kaum unter Kontrolle bringen. Er grinste noch   
immer, als die Tür sich öffnete und ein kräftiger Junge in seinem Alter   
eintrat, der vollkommen aus der Puste war, ihn unsicher ansah und sagte:   
"Entschuldigung, ist das hier Q73 oder Q51?"  
  
*** *** 


	7. muss ich mir halt was anderes ausdenken

"So, das war hoffentlich der Letzte!" Glinn Daro entließ ihren   
wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter und betrachtete die Probe, die sie soeben   
von einem Bakterienherd in einem der Gästequartiere genommen hatte. Nachdem   
Dr. Mera'ahl sie informiert hatte, dass die Lähmungen der Atemwege durch   
eine Bakterieninfektion hervorgerufen wurden, die immer mehr Opfer   
forderte, hatte sie sich sofort daran gemacht, mit ihren Mitarbeitern die   
Herde aufzuspüren. Leider ließ sich kein logisches Muster erkennen. Einige   
Betroffene hatten die Bakterien über die Nahrungs-Replikatoren in ihren   
Quartieren aufgenommen, andere waren in öffentlichen Bereichen infiziert   
worden. In einer ganzen Sektion der Gästequartiere waren die Bakterien über   
die Lebenserhaltungs-Systeme verteilt worden - glücklicherweise hatten die   
meisten betroffenen Quartiere leer gestanden.  
Daro brachte die neuen Proben in ihr Labor. Sie warf einen Blick auf die   
Nährlösungen im Simulator, aber die Kulturen mussten jetzt warten, die   
Sicherheit der Station hatte Vorrang. Während Dr. Mera'ahl dabei war, ein   
Anti-Serum zu entwickeln, um die Opfer zu behandeln, würde Glinn Daro   
versuchen, die Art der Bakterien zu bestimmen. Seufzend machte sie sich an   
die Arbeit. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr die Bestimmung diesmal nicht so   
schwer fiel.  
  
Gul Basra las besorgt den vorläufigen Bericht der Stationsärztin und des   
Wissenschafts-offiziers. Eine Bakterien Epidemie war in diesem Moment so   
unpassend wie immer - wenn nicht sogar mehr. Soeben hatte er die Nachricht   
erhalten, dass sich das erste Transportschiff der Station näherte. An Bord   
befanden sich beinah hundert Zivilisten, hauptsächlich Frauen und Kinder,   
alles Angehörige der hier stationierten Offiziere und anderen Mitarbeitern.   
In wenigen Stunden würde auch das Schiff eintreffen, auf dem sich seine   
eigenen Familie befand. Er mochte kaum daran denken, was alles geschehen   
konnte.   
Doch der Bericht seiner Offiziere besagte, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr   
bestand. Die bestehenden Herde waren eliminiert worden und ab sofort wurden   
von der Ops aus regelmäßige Scans durchgeführt. Es gab keinen logischen   
Grund, warum die Schiffe nicht andocken sollten. Trotzdem hatte Kotan Basra   
kein gutes Gefühl, als er die Erlaubnis zum Andocken übermittelte.  
  
*** ***  
  
Gilora Macet betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Bauch wölbte sich   
mittlerweile stark vor - viel stärker, als er dass getan hatte, als sie mit   
Linaya im sechsten Monat schwanger gewesen war. Seufzend strich sie ihr   
Kleid glatt. Offensichtlich würde ihr Sohn ein sehr kräftiger Neugeborener   
sein - was die Aussicht auf die Geburt nicht unbedingt verbesserte.  
Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer und ging in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Nachdem   
sie den Verdunkelungs-Schirm vom Fenster entfernt hatte, trat sie an das   
Bettchen. Linaya lächelte im Schlaf, wahrscheinlich träumte sie. Jetzt, wo   
es im Zimmer hell war, würde sie jeden Moment aufwachen. Gilora setzte sich   
auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete ihre Tochter, während diese blinzelnd aus   
dem Schlaf erwachte.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!" Gilora strich zärtlich mit ihrem Zeigefinger   
über die Gesichtsridges des Kindes, das ihr glücklich seine Arme entgegen   
streckte.   
"Guten Morgen, Mutter!"  
Gilora hob die Kleine aus dem Bett, drückte sie einmal fest an sich und   
stellte sie dann auf ihre eigenen Füße. "Geh Dich waschen, Schatz! Ich   
mache Dir Dein Frühstück!"  
Nachdem Linaya mit kindlicher Energie in die Wascheinheit gehüpft war,   
machte sich Gilora auf den Weg in die Küche. Während sie frische Rokassa   
Früchte für ihre Tochter auspresste - eine Vorliebe, die sie von ihrem   
Vater geerbt hatte - spürte sie die Bewegungen ihres ungeborenen Kindes in   
ihrem Bauch, und ein Gefühl des Glücks überwältigte sie. Sie hatte alles,   
was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Eine wunderbare Tochter, eine   
Schwangerschaft, die vollkommen ohne Probleme verlief und ihr in weniger   
als fünf Monaten einen gesunden Sohn bescheren würde. Und sie war   
verheiratet mit dem Mann, den sie liebte. Den sie geliebt hatte, seit sie   
ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Was konnte sie sich mehr wünschen?   
Lächelnd füllte sie den Rokassa Saft in zwei Gläser und ging mit einem in   
das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die   
Nackenschuppen und küsste ihn auf die Wange.   
"Ich hoffe, ich störe Dich nicht!"  
"Nicht sehr." Ihr Mann sah sie zärtlich an und lächelte.  
Gilora stellte das Glas neben der Computereinheit ab. "Ich habe Dir ein   
Glas Rokassa Saft gepresst!"  
"Ich danke Dir, meine Liebe."  
Gilora lächelte und küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange. Bevor sie sich wieder   
auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Doch in der Tür drehte sie sich noch   
einmal um und warf ihrem Mann einen zärtlichen Blick zu. "Ich liebe Dich,   
Elim!"  
  
*** ***  
  
Gul Basra stand an der Luftschleuse und spähte nach vorn. Aber von seiner   
Familie war noch niemand zu sehen. Er versuchte, sich seine Unruhe nicht   
anmerken zu lassen, als er Bekannte begrüßte und zwei Glinns zunickte, die   
ebenfalls auf ihre Familien warteten. Plötzlich ließ ihn ein lauter   
Aufschrei nach vorn blicken. Seine Tochter hatte sich von der Hand ihrer   
Mutter losgerissen und stürmte auf ihn zu.  
"Vater!"   
Lächelnd hob Basra sie hoch und nahm sie in den Arm. "Asha, mein Schatz.   
Hast Du mich vermisst?"  
"Ja!" Sie blickte etwas beleidigt, als sie hinzufügte: "Ich bin jetzt fünf,   
und Du warst nicht dabei!"  
Basra strich ihr über die Haare und drückte sie fest an sich. "Es tut mir   
leid, mein Schatz! Aber wenn Du sechs wirst, dann werde ich dabei sein, das   
verspreche ich Dir!"  
"Aber das dauert noch so lange..."  
Basra antwortete nicht, sondern spähte in Richtung der Luftschleuse, aus   
der soeben seine Frau mit den anderen drei Kindern getreten war. Den   
dreijährigen Mekor trug sie auf dem Arm, doch als er seinen Vater sah,   
begann er zu zappeln. Rugal ließ sich von der Aufregung, die seine Mutter   
erwähnt hatte, nichts anmerken und ging ruhig neben ihr. Kelas, sein   
Ältester folgte ihr mit ernstem Gesicht.  
"Karis!" Basra setzte seine Tochter auf dem Boden ab und umarmte seine   
Frau. Gleichzeitig nahm er ihr Mekor ab, der sich sofort an seinem Hals   
festklammerte, als würde er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Mit Mekor auf dem Arm   
bückte er sich, um Rugal zu begrüßen, dem jetzt doch die Freude ins Gesicht   
geschrieben stand. Kelas ließ sich von ihm auf die Schulter klopfen und   
murmelte etwas zur Begrüßung. Basra wusste, dass er ein ernstes Wort mit   
seinem Sohn reden musste. Wenn Kelas dachte, dass er solange schmollen   
konnte, bis er doch auf ein Internat durfte, dann irrte er sich.  
"Oh, Kotan, ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir hier sind!" Karis Basra   
lächelte ihren Mann an. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Transport so   
anstrengend werden würde!"  
Basra erwiderte ihr Lächeln. "Jetzt seid Ihr ja da. Kommt, ich bringe Euch   
gleich in unser Quartier. Das Gepäck wird gebracht!"  
Basra küsste seine Frau und hob dann seine Tochter auf seinen freien Arm,   
so dass er seine beiden jüngsten Kinder trug und kaum sehen konnte, wo er   
hinging. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie sehr er seine Familie wirklich vermisst   
hatte.  
  
*** ***  
  
"Wozu tust Du das eigentlich?"  
Anan sah verständnislos auf. "Was?"  
"Du lernst immer noch. Die Prüfungen sind morgen, Du wirst heute nichts   
mehr in Deinen Kopf hinein bekommen, was nicht schon drin ist. Lass uns   
lieber irgendwo hingehen und Spaß haben!" Der kräftige junge Mann ließ sich   
auf sein Bett fallen und sah Anan abwartend an, der am Schreibtisch seines   
Quartiers saß und sich auf die Abschlussprüfung vorbereitete.  
Doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Cral. Ich kann nicht weg!"  
"Anan, Du hast das ganze letzte Jahr nur gelernt. Du kannst unmöglich   
durchfallen. Warum quälst Du Dich so?"  
Anan schmunzelte. "Qualität kommt von Qual, weißt Du das nicht, Cral? Ich   
will nicht einfach nur bestehen. Ich will der Beste im Jahrgang sein!"  
"Das wirst Du nicht!" Cral sah seinen Freund überrascht an. "Jeder weiß,   
dass nur jemand aus Garaks Gruppe Jahrgangsbester werden kann. Und es ist   
keine Frage, wer die Plakette mit nach Hause nehmen darf: Gilora Macet. Sie   
ist Dein Pendant! Sie ist sogar noch schlimmer als Du. Du lenkst Dich   
wenigstens ab und zu ab!" Cral grinste.  
"Hör endlich auf, über Rekelen zu lästern. Ich habe nur mit ihr geschlafen,   
damit sie endlich Ruhe gibt. Und was die Plakette betrifft: Ich habe vor,   
der erste Jahrgangsbeste zu werden, der nicht aus Garaks Gruppe kommt!"  
"Vergiss es!" Cral stand auf und klopfte Anan auf die Schulter. "Wenn Du   
großes Glück hast, wirst Du Zweiter."  
"Wir werden sehen!"  
Die Worte hallten in Anans Kopf nach, als er seinen neuen Anzug glatt   
strich und im Spiegel seine Frisur kontrollierte.  
"Hier!" Cral hielt ihm etwas hin. "Wenn Du heute Abend auch so geizig mit   
dem Haargel bist wie sonst, machst Du Dich noch lächerlich, wenn Du die   
Plakette in Empfang nimmst."  
Anan nahm Cral die Dose ab. "Danke. Dann glaubst Du also doch, dass ich es   
geschafft haben könnte?"  
"Eigentlich nicht." Cral warf ihm einen Blick zu und grinste. "Aber ich   
wünsche es mir. Für Dich - und für mich. Mit meinen mittelmäßigen   
Ergebnissen wäre ich gerne der Freund des Mannes, der als erster   
Jahresbester in die Annalen des Obsidian Order eingeht, der nicht aus der   
stärksten Leistungsgruppe kommt."   
Anan lächelte. "Wir werden es sehen."  
Dann verließen sie ihr Quartier und begaben sich in den Raum, in dem Garak   
am Tag ihrer Aufnahme die Rede gehalten hatte. Der Saal war festlich   
geschmückt. An der Fensterfront war bereits das Büfett aufgebaut. Sie waren   
unter den Letzten, die eintraten. Es war erstaunlich, wie leer der Saal   
wirkte. An ihrem ersten Tag war er beinah zum bersten voll gewesen. Doch   
bei jeder Jahresprüfung waren Studenten ausgeschieden, und auch die   
Abschlussprüfung hatten nicht alle bestanden. Dafür entdeckte Anan die drei   
Studenten aus dem Jahrgang über ihnen, die letztes Jahr durchgefallen   
waren, und die ihr Abschlussjahr bei Bronok nachgeholt hatten. Sie sahen   
nicht aus, als würden sie sich freuen, dass sie diesmal bestanden hatte.   
Was auch kein Wunder war. Wer die Abschlussprüfung nicht beim ersten Mal   
bestand, machte in der Regel keine glänzende Karriere. Meistens endeten die   
Betreffenden früher oder später als Ausbilder der Grundlagen.  
Cral und Anan gesellten sich zu den anderen aus ihrer Gruppe. Während der   
letzten drei Jahre hatte sich unter den drei Gruppen ein nicht geringer   
Konkurrenzkampf entwickelt, der durch die Mentoren nicht nur unterstützt,   
sondern auch angestachelt worden war. So hatte sich innerhalb der Gruppen   
ein starker Zusammenhalt entwickelt.  
Anan sah zu Garaks Gruppe, die sich vorn am Podium versammelt hatte.   
Rekelen Dal fing seinen Blick auf und zwinkerte ihm zu. Anan lächelte   
zurück. Obwohl er nicht wirklich an Rekelen interessiert war, hatte er die   
nächtliche Begegnung mit ihr vor nun fast zwei Monaten in guter Erinnerung.   
Rekelen war bekannt dafür, dass sie gerne mit Männern zusammen war - und   
dafür, dass sie wählerisch war. Es war zwar nicht direkt eine Ehre von ihr   
angesprochen zu werden, aber es war durchaus eine willkommene Bestätigung   
der eigenen Attraktivität - oder sonstiger Qualitäten. Und Rekelen selbst   
war auch nicht gerade der Alptraum eines Mannes.  
Neben ihr stand Gilora Macet, die sich mit einem anderen Studenten aus   
Garaks Gruppe unterhielt. Sie hatte tatsächlich die besten Chancen als   
Jahrgangsbeste abzuschließen. Gerüchten zufolge war sie schon bei der   
Eingangsprüfung unter den besten drei Anwärtern gewesen. In diesem Moment   
öffnete sich die Tür und wie am ersten Tag traten die drei Mentoren ein -   
gefolgt von Bronok, der ja ebenfalls drei Absolventen betreut hatte. Sie   
würden die Prüfungsergebnisse jedes Einzelnen bekanntgeben. Dann würden sie   
die neun besten Absolventen nennen und dem Jahrgangsbesten die Plakette als   
Auszeichnung überreichen. Dann würden sie das Büfett eröffnen, jeder ein   
Glas Kanar trinken, den besten Absolventen gratulieren und sich dann   
zurückziehen, um die Feier den frischgebackenen Agenten zu überlassen. Es   
war ein förmlicher Empfang. Große Feste gab es beim Orden nicht,   
schließlich hatten sie bisher auch nicht viel geleistet. Was sie wirklich   
wert waren, würde sich in den nächsten Jahren erweisen.   
Anan sah nach vorn, wo Garak ein PADD gereicht wurde. Dann begann er die   
Prüfungsergebnisse zu verlesen. Angefangen mit den schlechtesten. Die Namen   
waren keine Überraschung. Jeder wusste, wer in der Gruppe zu welchen   
Leistungen fähig war. Interessant waren höchstens die Namen aus den anderen   
Gruppen, die man nicht so gut kannte, wie die eigene.  
Irgendwann fiel Crals Name. Dieser lächelte. Er war mit seinem Ergebnis   
zufrieden. Er hatte hart gearbeitet und das Beste aus sich herausgeholt.   
Kurz darauf viel Rekelens Name. Sie hätte besser abschließen können, da war   
sich Anan sicher. Wenn sie sich weniger um ihre männlichen Kommilitonen   
bemüht und statt dessen mehr Wert auf ihre Arbeit gelegt hätte...  
Schließlich kündigte Garak an, dass jetzt die neun besten Absolventen   
folgten - und Anans Name war noch nicht gefallen. Seine Fäuste ballten   
sich, wie vor drei Jahren, als er seinen Namen auf dem Sichtschirm gesucht   
hatte.  
"Goris, Kotan!"  
Applaus rauschte auf. Vor allem Enteks Gruppe jubelte. Kotan war aus ihrer   
Gruppe, und da sich in den letzten drei Jahren herausgestellt hatte, dass   
Enteks Gruppe die schwächste der drei Gruppen war, hatte kaum jemand damit   
gerechnet, dass jemand von ihnen unter den ersten neun sein würde. Cral   
legte seine Hand auf Anans Schulter und Anan wusste, dass sein Freund   
genauso nervös war, wie er.  
"Jaro, Siana!"  
Diesmal jubelten die Studenten aus Khalars Gruppe am lautesten. Siana nahm   
lächelnd Glückwünsche entgegen. Anan wusste, dass sie sehr beliebt war.  
"Hoval, Tekeny!"  
Wieder jubelte Khalars Gruppe, doch diesmal etwas verhalten. Tekeny war ein   
netter junger Mann, er war wahrscheinlich der Beste aus Khalars Gruppe.   
Dass sein Name schon an siebter Stelle fallen würde, hatte niemand   
erwartet. Er sah auch etwas blass aus, als seine Freunde ihm gratulierten.  
Anans Hände schmerzten, doch er war unfähig, seine Finger zu lockern. Jeden   
Moment musste sein Name fallen.  
"Krim, Mila!"  
Garaks Gruppe applaudierte. Anan konnte es kaum glauben. Er war schon unter   
den besten fünf. Vielleicht hatte es doch geklappt? Vielleicht hatte er es   
geschafft aus der Masse herauszutreten?  
"Nador, Hogue!"  
Wieder jubelte Garaks Gruppe. Anan wurde etwas schwindelig. Sein Ziel   
rückte in greifbare Nähe.  
"Entek, Anan!"  
Der Jubelsturm seiner Gruppe erreichte Anan kaum. Er war der Viertbeste   
seines Jahrgangs. Gruppenbester. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass jemand   
aus Enteks Gruppe so gut abschneiden würde. Aber das war Anan egal. Er   
hatte Jahrgangsbester werden wollen. Wie durch eine Nebelwand nahm er die   
Glückwünsche seiner Freunde entgegen.   
"Lasaran, Sima!"  
Er hörte Garaks Stimme, die die besten drei Absolventen nannte. Zweifellos   
alle aus Garaks Gruppe.  
"Getal, Tavor!"  
Anan wusste, wessen Name als nächster fallen würde. Alle wussten es, es   
hatte schon in den letzten Wochen kein Zweifel mehr bestanden.  
"Macet, Gilora!"  
Anan war dumm gewesen, zu glauben, dass er sie hätte schlagen können.   
Gilora hatte wahrscheinlich schon in der Elementarschule auf diesen Moment   
hingearbeitet. Jetzt trat sie aus der Gruppe nach vorn und bestieg das   
Podest. Wie stolz sie sein musste. Anan war froh, dass Cral einen Arm um   
ihn gelegt hatte. Wenn er doch auch so zielstrebig gewesen wäre! Wenn er   
schon zuhause in der Arawath Kolonie angefangen hätte, zu lernen.   
Er sah, wie Gilora glücklich zu Garak blickte, der ihr die Plakette aus   
goldumrandetem Halbjevonit an einem schwarzen Samtband um den Hals legte.  
Es war kein Wunder, dass seine Schwestern ihn ständig ausgestochen hatten.   
Er hatte sich ja nie wirklich angestrengt. Erst während des letzten Jahres   
hatte er hart gearbeitet. Aber da war es zu spät gewesen.  
Garak eröffnete das Büfett, und alle begannen, sich in diese Richtung zu   
bewegen. Cral hatte noch immer einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und   
verhinderte, dass Anan wie verloren da stand. Alle schienen zu glauben,   
dass er überwältigt war, vor Glück, und deswegen nicht sprach. Aber Cral   
wusste es besser. "Du bist an vierter Stelle, Anan!" Er sprach leise aber   
nachdrücklich. "Du bist besser als alle aus Khalars Gruppe. Du hast Tekeny   
Hoval geschlagen, ihren Gruppenbesten! Du bist besser als der Großteil von   
Garaks Gruppe. Besser als Mila Krim und Hogue Nador! Erinnerst Du Dich,   
dass Hogue im zweiten Jahr noch davon geredet hat, dass er Gilora schlagen   
würde? Ohne Dich hätte Garaks Gruppe die ersten fünf Plätze komplett, und   
Du bist auf Platz vier!" Cral machte eine Pause. "Anan, Du bist der Held   
Deiner Gruppe, das hat noch nie jemand aus der schwächsten Leistungsgruppe   
geschafft! Sie haben Dich am ersten Tag falsch eingeteilt. Du hast es   
bewiesen. Du hättest in Garaks Gruppe sein können!"  
"Ja, hätte ich!" Anans Stimme klang bitter. "Wenn ich mich mehr angestrengt   
hätte! Wenn ich immer mein Bestes gegeben hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt   
Jahrgangsbester!"  
"Mach Dich nicht kaputt, Anan. Dann zeigst Du es eben jetzt allen. Du wirst   
schon sehen, Du bekommst sicher bald einen Platz in einer Zelle - in einer   
guten Zelle. Während wir anderen uns mit kleinen Aufgaben nach oben dienen   
müssen, bevor wir Aussicht auf einen Platz in einer Zelle haben!" Er stieß   
Anan in die Seite. "Komm schon, hör auf so ein Gesicht zu machen, und   
genieß Deinen Erfolg!"   
Anan lächelte. In gewisser Weise hatte Cral Recht. Es war ein Erfolg. Er   
hatte sich aus der schwächsten Gruppe auf das Niveau der besten gearbeitet.   
Und von jetzt an würde er immer zu den Besten gehören, dafür würde er   
sorgen!  
"Du hast recht, Cral. Los!" Er stieß seinen Freund ebenfalls in die Seite.   
"Ich brauche ein Glas Kanar. Und wenn Du Rekelen irgendwo siehst, dann sag   
ihr, ich treffe sie im Park!"  
  
*** *** 


	8. Mm, mal sehen

Ari Benil starrte in sein Glas. Die plötzliche Betriebsamkeit, die sich auf   
Empok Nor eingestellt hatte, seit die ersten Schiffe mit Zivilisten   
eingetroffen waren, machte ihm zu schaffen. All diese Kinder, die von jetzt   
an auf der Station leben würden, gehörten nicht hierher. Benil nahm einen   
Schluck Kanar und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie gehörten nach   
Cardassia! Wenn ihren Eltern nur bewusst wäre, welch ein Risiko sie   
eingingen... Und diese Bakterieninfektionen waren der beste Beweis. Was   
nur, hatte Gul Basra dazu bewogen, die Familien an Bord kommen zu lassen?   
Darunter seine eigene?   
Ein Schatten fiel auf den Tisch. "Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?"  
Ari Benil sah auf und direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht von Lieutenant   
Hernandez. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, aber da Tulas   
Bar gut gefüllt war, konnte er dem terranischen Offizier den Platz nicht   
verweigern.   
"Sicher!" Er hoffte nur, dass der Mann kein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen   
würde.  
"Mein Name ist Hernandez, Frederik Hernandez!"  
Zu spät! Eine rosige Hand streckte sich Benil entgegen, die dieser nach   
kurzem Zögern ergriff.  
"Ari Benil!"  
"Sie sind Wissenschaftler, nicht wahr?"  
Benil nickte.   
"Was ist ihr Fachgebiet?"  
"Biologie, Chemie und Genetik."  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich! Sie arbeiten mit Sletek zusammen. Ein netter Kerl -   
soweit man das von einem Vulkanier so sagen kann. Ich habe neulich mit ihm   
eine Partie dreidimensionales Schach gespielt - und natürlich verloren! Ich   
fürchte, mit einem Vulkanier kann mein Vermögen an Logik nicht mithalten.   
Und was ist mit Ihnen? Spielen Sie auch Schach? Oder eher Kotra?"  
"Kotra." Benil hoffte, durch kurze Antworten den Redeschwall seines   
Gegenüber einzudämmen, fügte dann aber doch hinzu: "Mit Schach habe ich   
mich bisher nicht befasst."   
"Oh, es gibt durchaus Parallelen. Der größte Unterschied ist wohl, dass bei   
Schach nicht gewürfelt wird - dafür hat Kotra mehr Zugvarianten. Was es   
nicht einfacher macht!"  
"Sie spielen Kotra?" Benils Interesse war geweckt. Ein Terraner, der sich   
mit cardassianischen Spielen auskannte - offenbar war Hernandez doch nicht   
der typische Vertreter seiner Art, für den Benil ihn gehalten hatte.  
"Ja, es ist außerordentlich interessant!"  
"Und wer hat Ihnen Kotra spielen beigebracht? Oder haben Sie ihre   
Informationen nur aus einer Computerdatei."  
Hernadez lächelte und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. "Ich gebe zu,   
dass es übertrieben wäre zu behaupten, ich könnte Kotra spielen. Ich kenne   
lediglich die grundlegenden Zugvarianten. Aber mein Lehrer war aus Fleisch   
und Blut! Glinn Borak, er dient auf der Reklar - zumindest hat er das vor   
vier Jahren getan. Ich war zu der Zeit an Bord der USS Celtic stationiert   
und bekämpfte den Maquis - wie die Reklar. Auf einem Außenposten in der   
Nähe hat sich unser Captain mit dem Gul der Reklar beraten, und während   
dieser Beratung haben ein paar Freunde und ich mit drei seiner Glinns einen   
netten Abend in einem der Etablissements verbracht. Unter ihnen Glinn   
Borak. Sie hatten gerade eine Partie beendet und so hatte er Zeit mir die   
Grundlagen zu erklären. Leider nicht viel mehr, denn dann begann die   
gemeinsame Mission. Seit dem warte ich auf eine Gelegenheit eine richtige   
Partie zu spielen!"  
"Das klingt wie eine Einladung!" Benil war nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber   
freute.   
"Das ist es auch! Nun? Was sagen sie?"  
Benil sah Hernandez einen Moment an. "Also gut."  
"Großartig!" Hernandez leerte sein Glas und winkte Tula, um einen neuen   
Drink zu bestellen. "Was halten sie von morgen abend? In meinem Quartier?"  
Benil nickte. "Ich werde mein Spiel mitbringen."  
In diesem Moment trat Tula an der Tisch. "Ein Root-Beer für Lieutenant   
Hernandez! Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" Wandte er sich dann an   
Benil. Doch dieser lehnte dankend ab. "Finden Sie nicht auch, dass Empok   
Nor vollkommen verändert ist, seit wir Kinder auf der Station haben?" Tula   
sah fröhlich von einem zum anderen.  
"Finden Sie?" Hernandez sah zweifelnd von Tula zu Benil. "Nicht, dass ich   
es falsch finden würde, dass die Familien auf die Station ziehen, aber   
bisher sind mir noch keine besonderen Veränderungen aufgefallen!"  
Benil schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. "Ich stimme zu. Abgesehen davon, dass   
ich es durchaus für falsch halte, Kinder auf einem intergalaktischen   
Raumhafen großzuziehen - aber das müssen die Eltern selber entscheiden!"  
"Kommen Sie, Benil", Hernandez sah den Cardassianer überrascht an, "was   
soll schon passieren? Vertrauen Sie ihren eigenen Sicherheitsoffizieren   
nicht?"  
"Doch, das tue ich. Aber Kinder gehören nicht auf eine Raumstation.   
Zumindest cardassianische Kinder nicht - ob das für menschliche Kinder   
gilt, kann ich nicht beurteilen. Aber cardassianische Kinder sollten auf   
Cardassia aufwachsen, wo sie in Sicherheit sind!"  
"Nun, bitte nehmen Sie mir das nicht übel, aber den Kindern von Lakarien   
City hat es nichts genützt, dass sie auf Cardassia waren!"  
Benil sah Hernandez ernst an. "Nein, in diesem Fall nicht. Aber   
grundsätzlich halte ich es für falsch, Kinder im Weltraum oder auf fremden   
Planeten aufwachsen zu lassen!"  
Hernandez zuckte die Schultern. "Möglich, aber was sollen die Eltern tun,   
wenn sie nicht auf ihrem Heimatplaneten leben? Würden Sie die meiste Zeit   
von Ihrer Familie getrennt sein wollen?"  
"Nein. Deswegen habe ich keine Familie."  
"Das sollten Sie überdenken!" Tula hatte bis jetzt schweigend zugehört.   
"Eine Familie ist etwas Wunderbares. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Familie   
nach Empok Nor holen..."  
"Warum tun Sie es nicht?" Hernandez sah den Bolianer interessiert an. Tulas   
gute Laune schien sich mit einem Schlag gewandelt zu haben. Er sah traurig   
aus, als er mit resignierter Stimme antwortete: "Weil ich keine Familie   
mehr habe. Meine Frau und mein Co-Ehemann haben sich von mir getrennt, sie   
meinten, ich sei zu viel unterwegs - ich war eine Zeitlang Frachterkapitän,   
müssen Sie wissen." Er seufzte. "Ich habe meine Tochter seit vier Jahren   
nicht mehr gesehen."  
"Das tut mir leid!" Aus Hernandez Stimme sprach echte Anteilnahme. "Das   
muss sehr schwer für Sie sein!"  
Tula zuckte die Achseln und lächelte dann. "Was soll ich tun? Es lässt sich   
nicht ändern. Aber ich freue mich für jede Familie auf Empok Nor, die jetzt   
wieder vereint ist!" Damit wandte er sich um und ging zurück an die Bar.   
Hernandez sah ihm nach und wandte sich dann an Benil.  
"Und Sie wollen also keine Familie?"  
"So würde ich dass nicht sagen. Es hat sich bisher nicht ergeben, und mein   
Leben gefällt mir so, wie es ist. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis es jetzt zu   
verändern - was nicht heißen soll, dass ich es nicht ändern würde, wenn ich   
die richtige Frau träfe."  
"Ja, das ist nicht so einfach, nicht wahr?" Hernandez lächelte und nahm   
einen Schluck Root-Beer. "Ich habe bisher auch noch keine Frau gefunden,   
die es wert gewesen wäre, meine Freiheit aufzugeben."  
Benil lächelte ebenfalls. "Manchmal bezweifle ich, dass es diese Frau   
überhaupt gibt."  
Hernandez hob die Schultern. "Ich suche vorerst weiter - so schnell gebe   
ich nicht auf!"  
"Tun Sie das!" Benil erhob sich. "Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie jetzt mit Ihrem   
Drink allein lassen - es wartet viel Arbeit in meinem Labor. Und Sletek ist   
zwar sehr zurückhaltend, aber er weiß durchaus zu verhindern, dass er alle   
Arbeit allein macht."  
"Grüßen Sie ihn von mir!"  
"Das werde ich tun." Benil verbeugte sich leicht und verließ dann die Bar.   
Er war nicht sicher, was er von Lieutenant Hernandez halten sollte. Er   
schien ganz vernünftig zu sein - für einen Terraner. Dass er sich für Kotra   
interessierte sprach für ihn. Allerdings redete er ein wenig viel. Benil   
beschloss, den gemeinsamen Kotra-Abend abzuwarten.  
  
***  
  
Gilora blinzelte und öffnete dann die Augen. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung lag   
sie nicht in ihrem Bett auf der Lavok. Und auch nicht in dem ihres   
Quartiers auf Empok Nor. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah sich um. Der   
Raum, in dem sie sich befand, wirkte wie eine Krankenstation. Auf zwei   
weiteren Biobetten erkannte sie Anan und Rin Hoval. Sie wollte gerade   
aufstehen, als sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen öffnete und eine Frau   
mittleren Alters eintrat, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann.  
"Bitte bleiben Sie liegen!"  
Es klang eher wie ein Befehl, als wie eine Bitte, so dass Gilora beschloss   
der Aufforderung nachzukommen. In der Tat hatte sie einen leichten   
Schwindel verspürt, der verschwand, als sie sich wieder hinlegte. "Wo sind   
wir?"  
"Sie sind in der Krankenstation von Presak, auf Raspak II. Ich bin Dr.   
Zantek, ich habe Sie und ihre Kollegen behandelt!"  
"Behandelt?"  
"Als ihr Schiff mit Warp-Geschwindigkeit in das System einflog, und   
niemand an Bord auf die Rufe der Flugüberwachung reagierte, haben wir uns   
gedacht, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ein Rettungsteam ist an Bord gebeamt und   
hat Ihr Schiff nach Raspak II geflogen. Ihren Pilot fand man schlafend auf   
der Brücke, Sie und Ihren zweiten Kollegen in den Quartieren. Sie wurden   
sofort hierher auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Dem Logbuch konnten wir   
entnehmen, dass Sie das Versorgungsschiff sind, das wir erwartet haben."  
"Aber wir hatten noch mindestens einen Tag Flugzeit vor uns - wir können   
unmöglich solange geschlafen haben!"  
"Haben Sie auch nicht!"   
Gilora war nicht sicher, wie sie den Gesichtsausdruck von Dr. Zantek deuten   
sollte. "Sondern?"  
"Seit Sie von Ihrem Schiff hierher gebeamt wurden, haben Sie fast drei Tage   
geschlafen. Also alles in allem wahrscheinlich beinah fünf!"  
Jetzt setzt Gilora sich - dem Schwindel zum Trotz - doch auf. "Aber wie ist   
das möglich?"  
Dr. Zantek drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt auf das Bett zurück. "Ich habe   
herausgefunden, dass Sie drei an einer Vergiftung litten. Ein Gift, dass   
ich nicht kannte. Aber ich konnte herausfinden, dass es sich hauptsächlich   
im Gehirn auswirkt, wo es den Tiefschlaf auslöst und gleichzeitig das   
Langzeitgedächtnis aktiviert. Ich vermute, Sie haben recht intensiv   
geträumt - trotz Tiefschlafphase?"  
"Ja..." Gilora rieb sich die Schläfe. Das hatte sie tatsächlich. Dann sah   
sie zu Zantek. "Und was haben Sie dagegen getan?"  
"Ich habe versucht, dass Gift aus ihrem Körper zu entfernen. Letztendlich   
hat sich herausgestellt, dass es sich von selbst abbaut - ich habe diesen   
Prozess unterstützt, indem ich ihren Stoffwechsel künstlich angeregt habe.   
Sonst hätten Sie wahrscheinlich doppelt solange geschlafen."  
Gilora nickte bedächtig. Ihren Stoffwechsel angeregt - das erklärte, warum   
sie sich so zerschlagen fühlte. "Was ist mit Entek und Hoval? Geht es ihnen   
gut?"  
Zantek nickte. "Sie werden jeden Moment aufwachen, keine Sorge!"  
  
***  
  
Glinn Daro fluchte und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf ihre Arbeitsplatte.   
Was hatte sie nur dazu getrieben, Wissenschaftlerin zu werden? Hatten sich   
plötzlich alle Bakterien gegen sie verschworen? Die Proben vor ihr auf dem   
Tisch, die, die sie von den neu aufgetretenen Bakterienherden genommen   
hatte, waren genauso schlimm, wie die, die in ihren Nährlösungen noch immer   
auf ihre Analyse warteten.  
Karlin Daro stand auf, trat an den Replikator und bestellte sich einen   
Rotblatt-Tee. Während sie ihn in kleinen Schlucken trank, ging sie auf und   
ab, um ihre verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Vor der Labortür blieb sie   
stehen, deaktivierte den Sichtschutz und sah hinaus. Ihr Labor befand sich   
auf der zweiten Ebene des Promenadendecks. Wenn sie sich etwas reckte und   
schräg nach unten sah, konnte sie das Büro des Flugmeisters sehen. Hin und   
wieder betrat ein Zivilist das Büro, der einen Passagierplatz benötigte,   
oder ein Offizier, der ein Anliegen hatte. Ebenso hin und wieder ging ein   
Passant an ihrem Labor vorbei, um die Aussicht auf die Sterne zu genießen.   
Diese Aussicht war es auch, die Daro jetzt reizte. Kurz entschlossen   
verließ sie ihr Labor und trat an das große ovale Sichtfenster gegenüber.   
Mit einem sich öffnendem Wurmloch konnte Empok Nor zwar nicht dienen, aber   
die Sonne des Trivas-Systems war recht nah und wenn die Konstellation der   
Planeten günstig war - so wie jetzt - dann bot sich einem das atemberaubend   
schöne Bild zweier fast gleich großer Planeten, die sich einander in ihren   
Umlaufbahnen scheinbar so nahe kamen, dass es aussah, als würden sie   
zusammenstoßen. Beide Planeten waren bewohnbar - laut Klassifizierung -   
aber bisher hatte sich noch keine Siedlergruppe dazu entschlossen, ihr   
Glück in diesem System zu suchen. Karlin Daro wunderte das nicht. Die   
Planeten waren bewohnbar - aber wenig mehr. Das Klima war für   
cardassianische Verhältnisse extrem rauh und natürliche Ressourcen gab es   
kaum noch, zumindest die Vorräte an Erz waren soweit erschöpft, dass sich   
ein Abbau nicht mehr lohnte. Was ja auch der Grund gewesen war, dass das   
Dominion sich entschlossen hatte, Empok Nor aufzugeben.   
Daro seufzte. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten ihre Zeit vor einem Sichtfenster zu verbringen.   
Schließlich klassifizierten sich die Bakterien in ihrem Labor nicht von selber. Daro seufzte   
erneut. Wenn sie das nur täten! 


	9. was mach ich denn da

"Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen geschmeckt hat!" Dr. Zantek trat an den Tisch,   
an dem Gilora, Anan und Rin gerade gegessen hatten. Alle drei waren wie   
ausgehungert gewesen, nachdem sie erwacht waren. Zantek setzte sich zu   
ihnen. "Also, ich habe herausgefunden, dass das Gift, das sie zu sich   
genommen haben, für die Ausschüttung eines Schlafhormons verantwortlich   
ist. Ich habe mit Macet bereits darüber gesprochen. Deshalb haben Sie so   
lange geschlafen. Gleichzeitig hat das Gift aber auch diejenigen Regionen   
aktiviert, in denen die Langzeit-Erinnerungen gespeichert sind. Was sehr   
realistische Träume zur Folge gehabt haben dürfte, trotz Tiefschlaf-Phase,   
was sehr ungewöhnlich ist. Mich interessiert aber vor allem, wie Sie das   
Gift zu sich genommen haben!"  
Erwartungsvoll sah sie von einem zum anderen. "Haben Sie etwas   
außergewöhnliches gegessen?"  
  
***  
  
Als hätte ein klingonischer Schock-Stab sie getroffen, starrte Glinn Daro   
auf die Analysen, die ihr Computer anzeigte. Warum hatte sie das nicht eher   
bemerkt? Schnell rief sie die Analysen zum Vergleich auf, die sie vor   
einigen Tagen von der älteren Bakterienprobe erhalten hatte. Sie gab ein   
zufriedenes Grunzen von sich, als sich ihr Verdacht bestätigte. Die beiden   
Bakterienarten waren zwar nicht identisch, aber doch verwand. Beide   
verfügten über eine Reihe von Eigenschaften, die Daro noch nie bei   
Bakterien beobachtet hatte. Und die Art der neuen Bakterien ließ nur einen   
Schluss zu: Sie waren eine weiterentwickelte Form der ersteren. Beide Arten   
verfügten über eine ausgesprochen hohe Vervielfältigungsquote. Dabei kam es   
nahezu automatisch zu Mutationen. Solange sie die erste Probe in der Stase-  
Einheit aufbewahrt hatte, war nichts passiert. Das Bakterien-wachstum war   
aufgehalten worden. Doch sobald sie angefangen hatte, mit der Probe   
zuarbeiten, musste es zu einer Mutation gekommen sein. Eine Mutation, die   
es den Bakterien erlaubte, sich über die Luft zu verbreiten. So waren sie   
an die verschiedensten Orte gelangt, ohne dass sich ein logisches Schema   
erkennen ließ. Wahrscheinlich hatten einige der Patienten die Bakterien   
einfach eingeatmet, woraufhin sich diese in den Lungen unkontrolliert   
vermehrt hatte...  
Daro stockte. Sie musste das Wachstum aufhalten, nur wie? Die Bakterien in   
ihrem Labor konnte sie wieder in Stase-Einheiten legen, was auch   
schleunigst nötig war. Daro stand auf und bereitete mit fliegenden Händen   
eine Einheit vor, in der sie die Bakterien neutralisierte. Aber wie sollte   
sie die übrigen Bakterien bekämpfen? Sicher, die größten Herde hatten sie   
gefunden und zerstört, aber bei dieser Wachstumsrate konnten überall   
bereits neue Herde sein. Neue Mutationen... Daro wurde bewusst, dass sie   
das Problem nicht allein lösen konnte. Sie würde die Hilfe der zivilen   
Biologen auf der Station brauchen - ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie umgehend   
Gul Basra informieren musste. Glinn Daro lud alle Daten in ein PADD und   
verließ im Laufschritt ihr Labor.  
  
***  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen!" Anan Entek trat gegen einen Stein, der ihm im   
Weg lag. "Ich bin mir sicher, die Lyserianerin hat gewusst, was für eine   
Wirkung die Knollen auf Cardassianer haben!"  
"Bist Du sicher?" Gilora sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Woher soll sie das denn   
gewusst haben?"  
"Sie wusste immerhin, dass Cardassianer keine Teigwaren mögen, das sagt   
doch alles, oder?"  
"Mm, vielleicht!" Gilora ließ sich auf einer Bank in der Grünanlage nieder.   
Sie und Entek hatten beschlossen, sich die Kolonie anzusehen. Es gab einen   
kleinen Ortskern, in dem sich die Flugüberwachung, die Krankenstation, das   
Handelszentrum, und eine kleine Schule befanden - zuzüglich einiger kleinen   
Handwerksbetriebe, vornehmlich für den Eigenbedarf der Siedlung. All diese   
Gebäude lagen an einer zentralen Straße, die durch den Ortskern führte. In   
der Mitte war ein großer begrünter Platz, der den Kindern der Schule   
während den Pausen als Spielplatz diente, und auf dem sich Gilora und Anan   
zur Zeit befanden. Rund um das Zentrum lagen die Gehöfte der Siedler, die   
vornehmlich Agrarwirtschaft betrieben. Das Klima war angenehm und Gilora   
lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, um die Wärme der Sonne zu   
genießen.   
Anan sah sie an. "Hast Du geträumt?"  
Gilora nickte. "Ja. Und Du?" Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und beugte   
sich wieder vor.  
"Ich auch. Und was Dr. Zantek sagte, stimmt. Es war realistisch! Sehr   
realistisch sogar!"  
Gilora sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Bei mir auch. Was hast Du geträumt?"  
"Ich würde es beinah nicht Traum nenne, denn alles ist genau so passiert.   
Es war eher so, als würde ich meine Erinnerungen noch einmal erleben.   
Manches hatte ich ganz vergessen..."  
"Was denn, zum Beispiel?"  
"Eine Situation aus meiner Kindheit. Ich habe mit meiner Familie gegessen,   
es war der Tag der Jahresergebnisse... Dann habe ich von dem Tag geträumt,   
an dem wir beim Obsidian Order aufgenommen wurden, und von unserem   
Abschluss."   
Gilora nickte. "Fast wie bei mir. Ich habe mich an die Prüfungen erinnert,   
an meine Freundin Rekelen - und an die Zeit mit Garak. Und daran, wie ich   
meine erste Mission bekam."  
"Scheint eine prägende Zeit für uns beide gewesen zu sein, nicht wahr?"   
Anan lachte.  
Gilora lächelte ebenfalls. "Ja, aber das hätte ich Dir auch ohne tagelangen   
Schlaf sagen können. Es ist nur..."  
"Was denn?"  
"Ich hatte noch einen Traum, der nie passiert ist. Ganz sicher nicht."  
Anan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat Dr. Zantek etwas   
übersehen, und das Gift hat auch die Phantasie angeregt?"  
Gilora lächelte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und   
schloss die Augen. Dieser letzte Traum, den sie kurz vor dem Aufwachen   
gehabt hatte, war wirklich seltsam gewesen. Es war so real gewesen. Sie war   
mit Garak verheiratet gewesen, sie hatte sein Kind in sich getragen...   
Gilora strich sich leicht über den Bauch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es   
war, schwanger zu sein. Aber es hatte sich real angefühlt. Und sie konnte   
es immer noch spüren...  
"Aber das ist doch..."  
"Cral?"  
Gilora öffnete die Augen und sah hoch. Ein großer, kräftiger Mann stand   
neben der Bank. Gerade als sie die Augen öffnete sprang Anan auf und   
umarmte den Mann. Das Gesicht kam Gilora bekannt vor. Anan wandte sich zu   
ihr.  
"Gilora, Du erinnerst Dich doch noch an Cral? Cral Broca?"  
Gilora erhob sich ebenfalls. "Natürlich! Du warst in unserem Jahrgang!"  
"So ist es!"  
Anan sah seinen alten Zimmergenossen verwundert an. "Und jetzt bist Du   
hier? Was tust Du hier?"  
"Ich habe einen Hof. Meine Frau kommt vom Land und wollte unbedingt   
Agrarerzeugung betreiben."  
Anan schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist Bauer? Wozu hast Du Deine Ausbildung   
gemacht?"  
"Ja, wozu?" Cral sah ihn mit einem resigniertem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Den   
Orden gibt es nicht mehr. Ich habe zunächst in der Datenverarbeitung   
gearbeitet, und glaub mir - es ist mir nicht schwer gefallen, das   
aufzugeben!"  
Anan nickte. "Das klingt nicht abwegig!"  
Cral schlug ihm auf die Schulter. "Weißt Du was? Ich lade Euch ein. Meine   
Frau wird sich freuen, wenn Besuch kommt, hier ist ja kaum was los. Und Du   
musst unbedingt meine Kinder kennenlernen. Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr gleich   
mitkommen, es ist nicht weit!"  
Anan sah zu Gilora. Sie wusste, dass er gerne die Familie seines Freundes   
besuchen wollte, und was schadete es auch? Also nickte sie zustimmend.   
"Warum nicht?"  
  
***  
  
Basra seufzte, als er seinen Uniform-Panzer auf dem Boden ablegte und sich   
auf das Sofa seines Quartiers fallen ließ. Seine Frau setzte sich neben ihn   
und stellte einen Becher Rotblatt-Tee vor ihm ab. "Entspann Dich, Kotan,   
dieser Tag ist vorbei!"  
"Und was für ein Tag!"  
"Gibt es etwas neues von den Bakterien-Infektionen?"  
"Glinn Daro und die Zivilisten arbeiten daran. Es gibt nichts, was ich tun   
könnte. Abgesehen davon, alle Bewohner zu äußerster Vorsicht aufzurufen und   
alles Ungewöhnliche sofort zu melden. Aber Daro schafft das schon, sie ist   
ein fähiger Offizier!"  
Karis Basra nickte ihrem Mann zu. "Aber es gefällt Dir hier, oder?"  
"Ja, das tut es." Basra sah seine Frau zärtlich an. "Vor allem, dass Du und   
die Kinder hier sein könnt, ist ein großer Vorteil gegenüber einem Kommando   
auf einem Schiff." Er legte einen Arm um seine Frau und zog sie an sich.   
"Kelas sieht das anders."  
"Ich weiß. Er wird sich daran gewöhnen."  
"Hast Du mit ihm gesprochen?"  
"Ja. Es hat wohl nicht viel geholfen - außer, dass er sich nicht mehr   
trauen wird, zu schmollen!"  
Karis seufzte. "Das ist ein Fortschritt."  
"Ja, das ist es. Aber lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Was hältst Du von   
den Geschäften auf der Promenade?"  
  
Ari Benil betätigte den Türsummer zu Ltd. Hernandez Quartier. Als die Tür   
sich mit einem Zischen öffnete, betrat er mit gemischten Gefühlen den Raum.  
"Ah, Benil, da sind Sie ja!" Hernandez kam auf ihn zu und ergriff seine   
Hand. Eine terranische Angewohnheit, an die Benil sich nur schwer gewöhnen   
konnte. "Setzen sie sich, ich habe eine Flasche Kanar besorgt."  
Benil setzte sich und erkannte die Sorte Kanar, die Tula in seinem   
Etablissement verkaufte. Hernandez hatte den flachen Tisch der Wohneinheit   
bereits frei geräumt, so dass Benil beginnen konnte, das Kotra-Brett   
aufzubauen.  
Hernandez holte zwei Gläser, öffnete die Flasche und goss sich und Benil   
ein.  
Dann schob er ein Glas zu Benil. "Ich habe gehört, sie haben heute mit den   
anderen Biologen zusammen an diesen Bakterienkulturen gearbeitet?  
Benil sah hoch. "Ja, das stimmt."  
"Furchterregende Sache, nicht wahr? All diese Bakterienherde - und niemand   
weiß, wo sie überall auftauchen..."  
Benil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen mehr machen.   
Es ist uns gelungen, sie zu klassifizieren und ein Gegenmittel zu   
generieren. Glinn Daro ist in diesem Moment dabei, die Station von den   
Bakterienherden zu befreien. Und Dr. Mera'ahl hat ebenfalls eine effektive   
Behandlungsmethode gefunden, wir werden diesen kleinen Zwischenfall schnell   
vergessen haben."  
Hernandez sah ihn entsetzt an. "Kleiner Zwischenfall? Wenn ich richtig   
informiert bin, wäre Botschafter Tuspak beinah gestorben - und nicht nur   
er."  
Benil sah seinen menschlichen Gegenüber mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Die   
übertrieben Anteilnahme verwunderte ihn. "Es ist aber niemand gestorben. Es   
hat keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken, dass es hätte passieren können."  
Hernandez zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust, sich mit dem   
Cardassianer zu streiten. "Wenn sie meinen."  
Benil wandte sich wieder dem Kotra-Brett zu. Aufmerksam beobachtete   
Hernandez, wie er die Figuren in der Grundaufstellung auf dem Spielbrett   
verteilte. Dann sah Benil wieder hoch.  
"Möchten Sie beginnen?"  
Hernandez nickte. "Ich denke, für die ersten Züge sollte mein Wissen   
ausreichen." Er nahm die beiden tetraeder-förmigen Würfel und ließ sie auf   
den Tisch fallen. Die Anzahl der Augen ermöglichte ihm eine gute   
Standarderöffnung. Er zog seine Spielfiguren auf die entsprechenden Felder   
und sah zu Benil. Doch dieser nahm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Würfel an   
sich und bestimmte seinen Wurf. Auch er eröffnete mit einem Standardzug.   
Dann sah er lächelnd zu Hernandez und schob ihm die Würfel zu. "Jetzt wird   
es interessant, nicht wahr?"  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet schlenderte neben Anan Entek den Weg entlang zurück zum   
Siedlungskern. Sie hätten auch Rin Hoval auf der Lavok kontaktieren können,   
um hochzubeamen, aber beide hatten den Fußweg zur Transporter-Station in   
der Siedlung vorgezogen.  
Der Nachmittag und das Abendessen bei Cral Broca und seiner Familie hatte   
beiden zu denken gegeben - aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Schließlich brach   
Anan das Schweigen.  
"Schon seltsam, nicht wahr? Dass ein ausgebildeter Agent des Obsidian Order   
sich entschließt in die Agrarerzeugung zu wechseln..."  
Gilora nickte zustimmend. "Ja, das finde ich auch. Obwohl ich ihn verstehen   
kann. Er hatte nie die Aussicht auf eine glanzvolle Karriere, und nach dem   
Ende des Ordens... Für die Datenverarbeitung ist er zu gut."  
Anan nickte. "Das stimmt. Trotzdem, ich könnte so nicht leben."  
"Wie meinst Du das?"  
"Sieh Dich doch um! Eine winzige Siedlung auf einem Planeten im   
Föderationsgebiet. Und dann die Arbeit in der Agrarerzeugung - ich könnte   
damit nicht meine Tage füllen!"  
Gilora sah ihn an. "Vielleicht irrst Du Dich. Ich komme schließlich auch   
vom Land und Gersheche erzeugt einen Großteil der Agrargüter auf Prime. Ich   
hatte immer den Eindruck, dass die Bauern sehr glücklich sind, mit ihrer   
Arbeit. Sie scheinen sehr zufrieden und ausgeglichen zu sein. Es kommt nur   
sehr selten vor, dass jemand nach Prime City oder eine andere Stadt geht,   
weil ihm das Landleben nicht gefällt."  
"Das mag ja sein," erwiderte Anan, "aber Deine Familie ist nicht selbst in   
der Agrarerzeugung tätig, oder?"  
Gilora lachte auf. "Nein, wir verpachten nur unser Land. Wir züchten   
Reithunde, das ist alles."  
"Siehst Du!" Anan sah sie zufrieden an. "Würdest Du mit einem Eurer Pächter   
tauschen wollen?"  
"Ich denke nicht," gab Gilora zu, "trotzdem glaube ich, dass es ein sehr   
erfülltes Leben sein kann."  
"Ja, wenn man nicht viel erwartet!"  
"Was ist falsch daran? Es kann nicht jeder eine glänzende Karriere beim   
Orden oder beim Militär machen. Es kann nicht nur glänzende   
Wissenschaftlerinnen geben. Cardassia braucht auch Laborassistenten,   
Soldaten und Bauern."  
"Ich weiß, es ist egal, wie man Cardassia dient, solange man es mit   
Exzellenz und Opferbereitschaft tut!" Zitierte er einen Lehrspruch, den   
jedes cardassianische Kind lernte, sobald es sprechen konnte. Es war   
falsch, auf die dienende Schicht hinunterzusehen. Letztendlich war jeder   
Bürger ein Diener Cardassias, auch wenn man die Aufgabe hatte zu führen.   
Anan wusste das. "Trotzdem könnte ich nicht so leben."  
Gilora zuckte die Schultern. "Ich habe den Nachmittag genossen. Diese warme   
Atmosphäre vermisse ich oft, bei uns zuhause ist es ganz ähnlich."  
Anan schnaubte leise. "Ich weiß nicht. Einen Nachmittag lang ist es   
vielleicht angenehm, aber auf Dauer wäre mir der Trubel einer Großfamilie   
zu viel - und ich weiß, wovon ich spreche!"  
"Ja, Deine fünf Schwestern," Gilora lächelte. "Wir waren nur vier   
Geschwister, vielleicht macht das einen Unterschied."  
"Was hat Deine Schwester eigentlich gesagt?" Wechselte Anan das Thema.  
"Sie hat mir ihr Hochzeitskleid gezeigt, es ist traumhaft. Und wir haben   
über ihre Hochzeitszeremonie gesprochen. Sie wird auf dem Hof meiner Eltern   
heiraten, ihr Verlobter ist aus unserem Dorf, da lässt sich das nicht   
umgehen."  
"Würde sie denn lieber woanders heiraten?"  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber sie möchte nicht zuviel Trubel."  
"Wann ist es denn soweit?"   
"In ein paar Monaten. Sie möchte noch ein wenig warten, meiner Mutter hat   
den Tod meiner jüngsten Schwester noch nicht ganz verkraftet."  
"Sie hat in Prime City studiert, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja, das stimmt. Die Universität ist beim Angriff des Dominions fast völlig   
zerstört worden."  
"Das tut mir leid." Anan warf Gilora einen forschenden Blick zu. "Aber Dir   
scheint es nicht sehr nahe zu gehen."  
"Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie nicht vermissen würde, aber im Grunde kannte   
ich sie kaum. Sie war viel jünger als ich, acht Jahre. Ich habe immer viel   
mit Tiara und Jeval unternommen, Antia war immer zu klein. Sie war erst   
acht, als ich die Ausbildung beim Orden begonnen habe, und seitdem bin ich   
nur sporadisch zuhause gewesen. Es tut mir leid, dass sie tot ist, ich   
hätte sie gerne besser kennengelernt, aber es ist nun mal anders gekommen."  
Anan nickte. "Ich weiß, was Du meinst. Ich kenne meine ältesten Schwestern   
auch kaum - wahrscheinlich verstehen wir uns deshalb so gut!" Fügte er   
scherzend hinzu.  
"Das klingt, als hättest Du unter Deinen Schwestern gelitten!"  
"Machst Du Scherze? Besonders Elandra und Asika hatten es ständig auf mich   
abgesehen."  
"Armer Anan!" Gilora konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Es ist ja   
beinah ein Wunder, dass Du nicht für den Rest Deines Lebens genug von   
Frauen hast!"  
"Oh nein!" Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung umfasste Anan Giloras Oberkörper   
mitsamt ihrer Arme und zog sie an sich. "So leicht, lasse ich mich nicht   
einschüchtern!" Bei diesen Worten machte er ein paar Schritte zur Seite und   
zog Gilora ins Gebüsch. Dort ließ er sich mit ihr auf den Boden fallen.   
Noch immer lachend, versuchte Gilora sich zu befreien. "Was hast Du vor,   
Anan?"  
"Es ist doch schön ruhig hier, oder?" Für einen Moment lockerte er seinen   
Griff, so dass Gilora sich befreien konnte, nur um sie dann an den   
Handgelenken zu fassen und leicht auf den Boden zu drücken, was diese sich   
lächelnd gefallen ließ.  
"Wunderbar ruhig!" Fügte Gilora hinzu und schlang ihre Beine um Anans   
Körper. 


	10. lohnt sich das überhaupt noch?

Frederik Hernandez starrte konzentriert auf das Kotra-Brett vor ihm. Er   
wusste bereits, dass er nicht mehr gewinnen konnte - genaugenommen hatte er   
das schon vor Spielbeginn gewusst - aber er wollte nicht einfach aufgeben.   
Er wollte die wenigen Züge, die ihm bis zur Niederlage noch blieben,   
möglichst geschickt nutzen. Er sah kurz zu Benil, der zurückgelehnt auf dem   
Sofa saß und einen Schluck Kanar trank. "Beachten Sie die äußeren Felder!"   
Sagte er wie beiläufig, so als würde dieser Hinweis Hernandez etwas nützen.   
Dieser starrte erneut auf das Brett und zog dann seine Figuren. Er war   
keinesfalls sicher, ob es ein kluger Zug gewesen war. Benil stellte sein   
Glas ab, nahm die Würfel und ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen. Sein Gesicht   
war vollkommen ausdruckslos, als er seine Figuren zog. Dann sah er zu   
Hernandez. "Sie haben verloren!"  
Frederik Hernandez lehnte sich vor und betrachtete die Aufstellung. Er   
musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Benil ihn geschlagen hatte.   
Mit einem Lächeln lehnte er sich wieder zurück und nahm einen Schluck   
Kanar. "Meinen Glückwunsch. Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu langweilig für   
Sie!"  
Benil schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, für einen Anfänger haben Sie sehr gut   
gespielt. Und Sie scheinen schnell zu lernen. Mit ein bisschen Übung werden   
Sie bald ein ebenbürtiger Gegner sein!"  
Hernadez grinste. "Wenn das ein Angebot ist, komme ich gerne darauf   
zurück!"  
"Es ist ein Angebot. Ich habe bereits mit Sletek gespielt, aber seine   
unbestechliche Logik macht das Spiel vorhersehbar und damit uninteressant.   
Sie haben hingegen zweimal durch einen unerwarteten Zug das Blatt beinah   
gewendet."  
"Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf!"  
Benil lächelte, ohne etwas zu erwidern.  
Hernandez beugte sich vor, um sich neuen Kanar einzuschenken. Dann lehnte   
er sich wieder zurück und sah zu Benil. "Strategie ist sehr wichtig für   
Cardassianer, nicht wahr?"  
Dieser sah ihn überrascht an. "Wie meinen Sie das?"  
Hernadez lächelte. "Nun, ich habe die Beobachtung gemacht, dass   
Cardassianer scheinbar nie spontan handeln, sondern alles sorgsam abwägen.   
Sie scheinen immer eine Strategie zu verfolgen."  
Benil zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist gut möglich, ich habe noch nie   
darüber nachgedacht."  
"Garak, zum Beispiel!"  
"Was ist mit Garak?"  
"Er war beim Obsidian Order. Dann hat er mit Damar gegen das Dominion   
gekämpft und ist jetzt Vertreter der Zivilisten im Interims-Rat. Ich habe   
gehört, er tritt für freie Wahlen ein."  
"Ja, das tut er."  
"Aber warum? Ich hätte erwartet, dass er, der ja von dem alten System lange   
profitiert hat, sich dafür einsetzten würde, das alles so wird, wie vor dem   
Ende des Ordens. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er das alte Gleichgewicht aus   
Detapa-Counsel, Militärregierung und Obsidian Order wieder herstellen   
wollen würde."  
"Garak ist jemand, den man nur sehr schwer einschätzen kann. Ich kann mit   
vorstellen, dass es für ihn unerheblich ist, von welchem System er   
profitiert. Er ist jetzt im Interims-Rat. Wenn er sich für das System   
einsetzt, das die größten Chancen hat, verwirklicht zu werden, dann wird er   
wieder ein sehr mächtiger Mann sein."  
Hernandez sah den Cardassianer nachdenklich an. "Was halten Sie von freien   
Wahlen?"  
Benil schien über diese Frage nicht sehr glücklich zu sein. "Ich halte   
nichts von einer Demokratie, wie sie auf der Erde praktiziert wird. Ich   
denke schon, dass das Volk durch Wahlen an der Regierung beteiligt sein   
sollte. Die Frage ist nur, in welcher Form!"  
"Und was würden Sie bevorzugen?"  
Benil entzog sich der direkten Frage und holte statt dessen etwas weiter   
aus. "Es werden zur Zeit zwei Systeme diskutiert. Das eine, welches auch   
von der Föderation unterstützt wird, basiert darauf, dass Zivilisten und   
Angehörige des Militär unabhängig voneinander Vertreter in eine   
Volksversammlung wählen. Das Verhältnis von Abgeordneten ist festgelegt, so   
dass der Anteil an zivilen Vertretern etwa doppelt so groß ist, wie der der   
Militär-Vertreter. Dadurch soll verhindert werden, dass das Militär wieder   
die Macht übernimmt. Die Volksversammlung wählt dann anteilig Vertreter in   
einen neuen Detapa-Counsel, so dass auch dort die Zivilisten die absolute   
Mehrheit gegenüber dem Militär haben.  
Die zweite Variante, die vom Militär bevorzugt wird, sieht vor, dass sich   
Einzelpersonen zur Wahl stellen können, die sowohl dem Militär angehören,   
als auch Zivilisten sein können. Das Volk wählt dann die Vertreter durch   
Mehrheit, wobei kein Verhältnis von Zivilisten zu Militär-Vertretern   
festgelegt ist. Es wäre also durchaus möglich, dass die Abgeordneten des   
Militärs überwiegen, oder zumindest gleich stark vertreten sind, wie die   
Zivilisten. Womit diese keinen Vorteil hätten. Auch bei dieser Variante   
wählt die Volksversammlung einen Detapa-Counsel, nur dass auch hier keine   
Mehrheiten festgelegt sind."  
Hernandez schien nachzudenken. "Genaugenommen ist die zweite Variante viel   
demokratischer, denn der Wille des Volkes entscheidet über die   
Zusammensetzung der Versammlung."  
"Ich bin überrascht, das Sie das so sehen. Botschafter Jellico ist offenbar   
anderer Ansicht."  
Hernandez schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist wahrscheinlich nur der   
Meinung, dass Cardassia noch nicht reif ist, für eine vollständige   
Demokratie."   
Benil lächelte. "Wenn Sie mich fragen, wird Cardassia nie dafür reif sein,   
einfach aus dem Grund, weil Demokratie nicht dem cardassianischen Wesen   
entspricht. Das Volk verlangt nach Führung. Es ist die Aufgabe der   
geistigen Elite zu führen, die Intelligenten werden dafür ausgebildet. Sie   
können überblicken, was für Cardassia und das cardassianische Volk richtig   
ist. Ein einfacher Arbeiter kann das nicht. Er dient Cardassia auf seine   
Weise. Er sollte sich keine Gedanken um Politik machen müssen. Es reicht,   
wenn er seinen Führern vertraut und ein wahrer Sohn Cardassias ist."  
Hernandez nahm nachdenklich einen Schluck Kanar. "Ich fürchte, mit dieser   
Einstellung wird Cardassia niemals in die Föderation aufgenommen werden.!  
Benil sprach nicht aus, was er dachte. "Nun, wir werden sehen, wie sich die   
Dinge entwickeln, nicht wahr?"  
Hernandez nickte. "Ja, das ist richtig."  
Benil erhob sich. "Ich denke, ich verlasse Sie jetzt. Es ist schon spät,   
und ich habe morgen viel Arbeit - nachdem Glinn Daro mich heute von meinen   
regulären Projekten abgehalten hat..."  
Hernandez erhob sich ebenfalls. Als er stand, stellte er fest, dass er viel   
betrunkener war, als er zuvor bemerkt hatte. Trotzdem machte er ein paar   
Schritte auf Benil zu und schüttelte ihm zum Abschied die Hand. "Ich habe   
diesen Abend sehr genossen, ich hoffe, wir wiederholen das demnächst!"  
Benil nickte und entzog dem Terraner sanft aber bestimmt seine Hand. "Ich   
freue mich schon darauf. Eine angenehme Nachtruhe, wünsche ich Ihnen." Dann   
verließ er das Quartier. Draußen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Warum hatte   
Hernandez plötzlich gewirkt, als sei er betrunken? Zuvor hatte man ihm kaum   
etwas angemerkt - und er hatte lediglich drei Gläser Kanar getrunken. Benil   
schüttelte erneut den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Quartier.   
  
***   
  
Anan Entek gab die Koordinaten ein, die die Lavok von Raspak II fort nach   
Empok Nor zurückführten. Leise vor sich hin summend bestätigte er die   
Flugfreigabe von der Überwachungsstation der Kolonie. Langsam beschleunigte   
er die Lavok auf volle Impulsgeschwindigkeit. Gilora starrte mit   
verbissenem Mund auf ihr PADD, doch es waren nicht die Flugpläne, die ihr   
Kopfzerbrechen bereiteten.  
"Anan, glaubst Du, dass es eine Bedeutung hatte, welche Erinnerungen wir   
noch einmal erlebt haben?"  
"Was meinst Du?"  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich habe an die Lyserianerin gedacht, die Dir die   
Baumknollen verkauft hat. Du hast gesagt, sie hätte sicher gewusst, wie   
Cardassianer darauf reagieren. Also, warum hat sie sie Dir trotzdem   
verkauft?"  
Anan strich sich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht.   
Vielleicht wusste sie es ja auch nicht."  
"Aber falls sie es gewusst hat, wollte sie uns vielleicht eine Möglichkeit   
eröffnen."  
"Eine Möglichkeit wozu? Tagelang zu schlafen, während unser Schiff ins   
Nirgendwo fliegt - darauf hätte ich verzichten können."  
"Nein! Die Möglichkeit, wichtige Erlebnisse noch einmal zu erleben, und   
dadurch vielleicht etwas über uns selbst zu lernen?"  
Anan sah sie zweifelnd an. "Und? Was hast Du gelernt?"  
Gilora legte das PADD beiseite und sah Anan an. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich   
frage mich nur, ob das, was ich geträumt habe, auch wenn es kein Traum war,   
nicht der Schlüssel zu einer Erkenntnis sein könnte."  
Anan lehnte sich zurück. "Sag' mir, was Du geträumt hast, vielleicht kann   
ich Dir helfen!"  
Gilora schwieg einen Moment. "Zuerst habe ich vom Tag der   
Abschlussprüfungen geträumt. Ich habe Rekelen Dal nach ihrer Prüfung   
abgeholt und wir sind in den Essbereich gegangen, um etwas zu trinken. Wir   
haben über die Prüfungen gesprochen, und über Garak. Rekelen hat mir auf   
den Kopf zugesagt, ich sei in ihn verliebt, was zwar stimmte, was ich aber   
nicht zugeben wollte. Ich habe es nicht einmal mir selbst gegenüber   
zugegeben. Als ich keine Lust mehr hatte, mein Liebesleben mit Rekelen zu   
diskutieren, bin ich in den Park gegangen, zu meinem Lieblingsplatz. Ich   
habe eine Weile nachgedacht, über mich und Garak, als er plötzlich neben   
mir stand. Ich hatte an diesem Abend ein sehr seltsames Gespräch mit ihm,   
und dann haben wir uns geküsst."  
"So seid Ihr also zusammengekommen!"  
"Ja." Gilora machte eine Pause. "Dann habe ich von dem Tag geträumt, an dem   
unsere Affäre zuende war. Es war etwa zwei Monate nach unserer   
Abschlussprüfung, als er mir sagte, ich würde meine erste Mission bekommen,   
dass sie weit fort von Cardassia sei und mindestens ein halbes Jahr dauern   
würde. Wir haben uns einvernehmlich getrennt, es war von vornherein klar   
gewesen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde."  
Anan sah sie zweifelnd an, sagte jedoch nichts und Gilora fuhr fort. "Ich   
habe dann Rekelen besucht, die bereits einer Zelle zugeteilt worden war.   
Wir haben uns unterhalten - über einen Vorfall aus dem zweiten Jahr. Der   
dritte Traum ist der seltsamste von allen, denn es ist keine Erinnerung. Es   
war nur eine ganz kurze Sequenz. Ich war schwanger mit meinem zweiten Kind.   
Ich habe meine Tochter geweckt, Frühstück gemacht und meinem Mann ein Glas   
Saft gebracht."  
"Und?" Anan sah sie fragend an.   
"Es war Garak. Ich war mit Garak verheiratet. Das ist kompletter Unsinn. Es   
war niemals real, es hätte niemals so sein können - es ist nicht einmal so,   
dass ich es mir so erträumt hätte. Ich wollte nie eine Familie. Ich wollte   
immer Karriere machen."  
Anan nickte. "Das stimmt. Wenn Du eine Familie gewollt hättest, dann   
hättest Du nicht während der Ausbildung so hart arbeiten müssen, um als   
beste Absolventin abzuschneiden."  
Gilora sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich habe mich nicht wegen der Auszeichnung   
angestrengt. Ich habe einfach hart gearbeitet. So wie Garak es uns am   
ersten Tag empfohlen hat. Ich habe mein bestes gegeben, nicht weniger und   
nicht mehr. Und ich habe das getan, um eine gute Agentin zu werden, nicht   
um diese Plakette zu erhalten. Die Auszeichnung war mir immer unwichtig."  
Diesmal war es Anan, der überrascht aussah. "Tatsächlich? Ich habe immer   
gedacht, Du hättest schon in der Elementarschule darauf hingearbeitet."  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das habe ich nicht."  
Anan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Vielleicht ist dieser letzte Traum   
trotzdem der Schlüssel zu der Erkenntnis, die Du suchst - wenn es eine   
gibt."  
Gilora zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. "Schon möglich. Ich werde   
wohl noch mal darüber nachdenken müssen." Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete sie,   
wie Anan den Kurs korrigierte und dann auf Warp-Geschwindigkeit   
beschleunigte. "Manchmal übertreibst Du es wirklich, Anan!"  
"Was, bitte?" Anan sah sie erstaunt an.  
"Du hast den Kurs korrigiert. Zum zweitenmal innerhalb der letzten halben   
Stunde."  
"Ja und?"  
"Warum tust Du das? Die Ungenauigkeiten sind minimal. Jeder normale Pilot   
korrigiert den Kurs einmal pro Stunde - oder noch seltener."  
"Ich mag nun einmal keine Ungenauigkeiten!"  
"Das ist kleinlich!"  
"Nein, das ist Perfektionismus. Es ist nicht so, dass ich stolz darauf bin,   
aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich muss alles perfekt machen, sonst werde ich   
nervös."  
Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. "Schön und gut. Wenn Du die Lavok das nächste   
mal aus einer misslichen Situation herausmanövrierst, werde ich für Deinen   
Perfektionismus dankbar sein. Aber bei Kleinigkeiten könntest Du ruhig   
etwas entspannter sein."  
"Ich werde mich bemühen!" Anan grinste sie an und strich sich erneut eine   
lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Dein Haar, zum Beispiel, sitzt doch auch nicht perfekt!"  
"Oh, im Gegenteil!" Anans Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Es ist genau so, wie   
es sein soll!"  
Gilora schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Wenn Du meinst..." Dann streckte sie   
sich und nahm ihr PADD zur Hand. "Ich denke, ich werde noch ein wenig an   
den Flugplänen arbeiten. Du kommst ja zurecht!"  
Anan warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, als sie die Brücke verließ.   
Natürlich kam er zurecht, was für eine unnötige Bemerkung, wo Gilora ihn   
gerade zuvor für seinen Perfektionismus gerügt hatte.   
Sie hatte ja nicht ganz unrecht, manchmal nahm es wirklich überhand. Anan   
konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum. Es machte ihn unruhig, wenn er   
wusste, wie etwas sein sollte, wie man etwas besser machen konnte, und es   
dann nicht geschah. Am schlimmsten war es, wenn er beobachten musste, dass   
andere etwas nicht mit dem Perfektionismus erledigten, den er an den Tag   
gelegt hätte. Sein Freund Cral, zum Beispiel. Er hätte schon in der   
Ausbildung besser abschneiden können, hätte er sich mehr bemüht. Aber er   
war nicht ehrgeizig genug gewesen. Selbst nach dem Ende des Ordens hätte er   
einen besseren Beruf finden können, als den in der Datenverarbeitung. Er   
hätte als Sicherheitsoffizier arbeiten können - die Agrarerzeugung   
jedenfalls war eine so mittelmäßige Aufgabe, dass Anan sich wunderte, wie   
Cral mit ihr glücklich sein konnte.  
Er selbst wäre niemals damit zufrieden. Er war für einen mittelmäßigen   
Beruf nicht geschaffen. Er war kein Mittelmaß!  
Anans Finger trommelten nervös auf die Konsole vor ihm. Sein erster Traum   
kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Als Kind war er ständig von seinen Schwestern   
ausgestochen worden. Trotz aller Anstrengungen hatte er nicht an ihre   
Leistungen heranreichen können. Aber hatte er sich wirklich angestrengt?   
Anan presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er   
erst begonnen hart zu arbeiten, als er dem Obsidian Order beigetreten war.   
Und auch dort erst, als er mehr schlecht als recht die Aufnahmeprüfung   
bestanden hatte.  
Er dachte an seinen dritten Traum. Wie er sich geärgert hatte, dass es   
nicht für den besten Abschluss gereicht hatte. Wenn er schon früher den   
Ehrgeiz besessen hätte, hart zu arbeiten, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen,   
dann wäre er in Garaks Gruppe gewesen. Dann hätte er es mit Gilora   
aufnehmen können. Er hätte sie möglicherweise geschlagen. Aber so war es   
nicht gewesen. Er hatte seine Kindheit träumend verbracht, immer nur soviel   
getan, dass er gut war, so dass seine Eltern zufrieden mit ihm sein konnten   
- dafür, dass sie stolz hätten sein können, hatte es nie gereicht.  
Wie hatte er sich all die Jahre nach mehr Anerkennung gesehnt. Wie sehr   
hatte er sich gewünscht, seine Schwestern seien weniger gut, ja, wie oft   
hatte er sich gewünscht, er hätte keine Geschwister? Dabei war es seine   
eigene Schuld gewesen. Am Tag der Aufnahmeprüfung, da hatte sich alles   
geändert. In der großen Eingangshalle des Obsidian Order, als er seinen   
Namen auf der Liste seines Onkels gefunden hatte, an vorletzter Stelle. Nur   
Cral war schlechter gewesen. Da hatte er sich das erste Mal für seine   
mittelmäßigen Leistungen geschämt. Und bei Garaks Ansprache hatte er den   
Entschluss gefasst, ab sofort gut zu sein. Nein, nicht gut! Er wollte nicht   
länger Mittelmaß sein, er wollte nicht länger übersehen werden. Er würde   
besser sein, als alle anderen. Damit seine Eltern endlich stolz auf ihn   
sein konnten.   
Anan lehnte sich im Pilotensitz zurück. Gilora hatte Recht, es waren keine   
zufällig ausgewählten Sequenzen gewesen. Es gab tatsächlich eine   
Erkenntnis. Niemals hätte er sich selbst eingestanden, was ihn trieb. Er   
arbeitete nicht für sich selbst, er arbeitete für seine Eltern. Er wollte   
ihre Anerkennung. Und die, seiner Schwestern. Anan atmete hörbar aus. Er   
hatte seine Familie seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Er hatte wohl mit seinen   
Eltern Kontakt gehalten, aber wann war er das letzte Mal auf der Arawath-  
Kolonie gewesen? Er würde sie besuchen, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit. Das   
Familienfest, vielleicht, seine Mutter würde sich freuen.   
Anan lehnte sich vor, um den Kurs zu korrigieren, doch dann zögerte er.   
Innerlich lächelte er über sich selbst und anstatt die überflüssige   
Kurskorrektur durchzuführen aktivierte er den Autopiloten und ging in sein   
Quartier.  
  
***  
  
Glinn Daro betrat das Büro des Guls und reichte Basra das PADD mit ihrem   
Bericht. Basra überflog die Zeilen. "So, es ist also vorbei!" Er lächelte   
Daro zu, die sich nicht sicher war, wie sie die gute Laune ihres   
Kommandanten einschätzen sollte.   
"Ja, Gul. Die letzten Herde wurden eliminiert. Die Verbreitung des   
Antimittels über die Lebenserhaltung war erfolgreich. Trotzdem werde ich   
von meiner Station aus regelmäßige Scans durchführen, um sicher zu gehen."  
"Gute Arbeit, Glinn. Ich werde Ihre kreative Vorgehensweise in Ihrer   
Personaldatei vermerken."  
"Danke, Sir."  
"Wie geht es Ihrer Familie? Sie sind noch nicht auf der Station, nicht   
wahr?"  
"Nein, sie kommen in wenigen Stunden mit dem letzten Transport."  
Basra nickte. "Betrachten Sie Ihre Schicht als beendet. Ich werde Glinn   
Dukat sagen, dass er Sie jetzt ablösen lassen soll."  
"Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Die Scans müssen regelmäßig..."  
"Glinn Daro! Sie haben dienstfrei, das ist ein Befehl. Kümmern Sie sich um   
Ihre Familie, Glinn Dukat wird dafür sorgen, dass die Scans durchgeführt   
werden!"  
"Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir."  
"Sie können jetzt gehen."  
Glinn Daro verließ das Büro des Guls und ging zum Turbolift. Gul Basra   
musste wirklich ausgesprochen gute Laune haben, dass er Ihr beinah die   
Hälfte der Schicht erließ, nur damit sie ihre Familie von der Luftschleuse   
abholen konnte. Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. Auf Karlin Daros Gesicht   
erschien ein glückliches Lächeln, das sie kaum bändigen konnte. In wenigen   
Stunden würde sie ihre Familie wiedersehen. Und plötzlich verstand sie den   
Grund für die gute Laune ihres Kommandanten.  
  
***  
  
Gilora Macet starrte auf die Flugpläne vor sich auf dem Monitor. Dann   
seufzte sie und deaktivierte den Sichtschirm. Es hatte keinen Sinn so zu   
tun, als würde sie arbeiten. Die neu erlebten Erinnerungen gingen ihr nicht   
aus dem Kopf. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch und zog sich an der   
Stange hoch, die sie in dem engen Durchgang zwischen Büro und Wohneinheit   
befestigt hatte. Nach einigen Klimmzügen ließ sie sich wieder auf den Boden   
fallen, ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Sie   
verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
War es möglich, dass Anan Recht hatte? War dieser letzte Traum der   
Schlüssel zu allem? Sicher, sie war sehr glücklich gewesen während dieser   
zwei Monate, die sie mit Elim zusammen gewesen war. Es war eine angenehme   
Zeit gewesen, nach der Prüfung. Sie hatte ab und zu einen kleinen Auftrag   
erledigt, oder als Elims Adjutantin fungiert. Und sie hatte mit Antia   
L'hrel gearbeitet. Einen Moment dachte sie an die junge Ingenieurin von   
Empok Nor. Sie hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, ob die Ähnlichkeit   
zufällig war, oder ob es sich tatsächlich um dieselbe Person handelte. Doch   
dann wischte sie diese Gedanken beiseite.  
Sie war viel mit Elim zusammen gewesen, obwohl er sehr viel zu tun gehabt   
hatte. Sie hatte fast in seinem Quartier gelebt. Aber nur fast. Sie hatte   
immer darauf geachtet, einen gewissen Abstand zu wahren. Aber warum   
eigentlich?   
Sie hatte gewusst, dass es zuende sein würde, sobald sie ihre erste Mission   
bekam. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, zu beweisen, was in ihr steckte. Ihre   
Karriere war ihr wichtig gewesen. Zuviel Nähe hätte alles nur unnötig   
schwerer gemacht. Eine Heirat mit Elim war zu jedem Zeitpunkt undenkbar   
gewesen. Er wollte keine Familie. Und sie wollte auch keine.   
Oder war das das Problem? Der Nachmittag im Haus von Cral Broca hatte ihr   
vor Augen geführt, wie erfüllend ein harmonisches Familienleben war. Doch   
diese Erkenntnis war ihr nicht neu. In ihrer eigenen Familie hatte immer   
eine ähnliche Atmosphäre geherrscht. War es vielleicht so, dass sie sich im   
Grunde nach einer Familie sehnte? Gilora schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war   
es nicht. Atmosphäre hin oder her - sie war im Grunde kein Familienmensch.   
Sie war gerne unabhängig. Sie wollte auch keine Kinder. Aber was war es   
dann?   
Gilora ging ihre Träume nochmals durch. Um was war es gegangen? Was war die   
gemeinsame Verbindung? Letztendlich blieb nur Elim als gemeinsamer Nenner,   
aber was sollte ihr das sagen? Wenn sie sich über etwas im Klaren war, dann   
über ihr Verhältnis zu Elim Garak. Gilora zog sich die Überdecke um die   
Schultern und drehte sich zur Seite. Langsam wanderten ihre Gedanken   
zurück, zu dem Tag, an dem sie Rekelen nach der Abschlussprüfung abgeholt   
hatte... Ihre Gedanken vermischten sich, während sie langsam in deinen   
leichten Schlaf glitt.  
"Du magst Garak auch - und nicht nur das...Du liebst ihn!"  
"Träumst Du in diesem Moment davon, Cardassia zu verlassen?"  
"Nein!"  
"Gut, das ist gut."  
"Ich habe die Zeit mit Dir sehr genossen."  
"Ich auch."  
"Aber ein klarer Schnitt wird das Beste sein."  
"Ich glaube, er würde nichts lieber tun, als Dich in einer Top-Zelle   
auf Cardassia unterzubringen. Um dann zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt   
sein Junggesellendasein aufzugeben. Aber da das das Ende   
seiner Karriere wäre, schickt er Dich lieber weit weg."  
"Gib wenigstens zu, dass es weh tut, und das Du ihn vermissen wirst."  
"Das habe ich nie abgestritten!"  
"...Ich dachte immer, dass Du ihn wirklich liebst."  
"Du magst Garak auch - und nicht nur das...Du liebst ihn!"  
"...Ich dachte immer, dass Du ihn wirklich liebst."  
"...dass Du ihn wirklich liebst!"   
"Du liebst ihn!"  
"...dass Du ihn wirklich liebst!"  
Gilora öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augen. Das war es also. Es war nicht   
nur eine Affäre gewesen, sie hatte Elim geliebt. Rekelen hatte das gespürt,   
nur sie selbst hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Weil nicht sein   
konnte, was nicht sein durfte. Weil Elim keine feste Beziehung wollte, weil   
ihre erste Mission unmittelbar bevorstand... Aber wenn es anders gewesen   
wäre?   
Gilora setzte sich auf. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Elim ihr das Gefühl gegeben   
hätte, sie könnte mehr sein, als bloß seine Geliebte? Mehr als eine kurze   
Affäre - mochte sie noch so intensiv gewesen sein?   
Gilora stand auf und ging zum Fenster ihres Quartiers. Sie sah die Sterne   
vorbeiziehen, und plötzlich fröstelte sie. Nicht, weil es kalt in ihrem   
Quartier war, sondern weil sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie Elim   
tatsächlich mehr geliebt hatte als jemals einen Mann zuvor oder danach. Sie   
hätte ihre Karriere aufgegeben, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen,   
wenn Elim Garak ein einziges Mal gesagt hätte, dass er sie liebte. Dass er   
den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen wollte. Dass er Kinder mit ihr   
wollte...  
Gilora zog sich die Überdecke des Bettes enger um die Schultern. Ihre   
Karriere war ihr wichtig. Das war sie immer gewesen. Aber für eine Liebe   
wie Elim...   
Entschlossen drehte sie sich um, trat an den Replikator und replizierte   
sich einen Becher Tee. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, was   
gewesen wäre, hätten die Dinge anders gestanden. Es war nun einmal so   
gewesen, und nicht anders. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie mit Elim   
glücklich geworden wäre? Wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass es so gekommen   
war. Sie wollte ihre Karriere nicht aufgeben. Aber was blieb, war die   
Erkenntnis, dass ihre Verbindung mit Elim Garak nicht nur eine lose Affäre   
gewesen war. Nicht für sie. Sie hatte ihn geliebt und tat das vielleicht   
noch immer. Was er wirklich fühlte, oder gefühlt hatte, blieb wie immer ein   
Rätsel. 


	11. nee, jetzt isses eh vorbei, also: ENDE

Karlin Daro stand an der Luftschleuse und sah erwartungsvoll nach vorn. Soeben   
hatte der Druckausgleich stattgefunden und das runde Schott hatte sich zur Seite   
geschoben. Die ersten Zivilisten verließen das Schiff... Sie stellte sich auf   
die Zehenspitzen um besser sehen zu können. Dann sah sie sie. Ihr Mann Nanpart   
winkte ihr zu, den zweijährigen Jeram trug er auf dem Arm. Ihr fünf Jahre alter   
Sohn Joret kam aus der Menge auf sie zugesprungen.  
"Mama!"  
"Joret!" Glücklich hob sie ihren Sohn hoch und wirbelte ihn im Kreis herum. Dann   
drückte sie ihn fest an sich. Seine kleinen Arme schlossen sich um ihren Hals.   
"Ich habe Dich so vermisst, mein Kleiner, Mama hat Dich vermisst..."  
Nanpart war herangetreten und Karlin Daro hob den Kopf um ihren Mann zu   
begrüßen. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der freien Hand über die Gesichtsridges.   
"Wir haben Dich auch sehr vemisst!"  
"Jetzt seid ihr endlich da!" Karlin sah lächelnd auf ihren jüngsten Sohn, der   
still auf dem Arm seines Vaters saß. "Und hier ist mein Baby. Hallo Jeram!"   
Zärtlich strich sie ihm mit dem Finger über die Wange, doch der Junge drehte   
sein Gesicht mit einem Ruck an die Brust seines Vaters.  
"Ich fürchte, Du bist ihm fremd geworden, er ist noch so klein..."  
Karlin nickte bedrückt. "Ja, das war zu erwarten."  
Nanpart sah sie aufmerksam an. "Das wird schon wieder, Du wirst sehen. In ein   
paar Tagen hat er vollkommen vergessen, dass wir je getrennt waren."  
Karlin lächelte. "Ich hoffe, nicht nur er! Aber nun kommt, ich habe den Rest des   
Tages dienstfrei. Ihr seid sicher müde, ich bringe Euch in unser Quartier!"  
Sie küsste Joret, setzte ihn auf den Boden und nahm seine Hand. "Es wird Euch   
hier gefallen, da bin ich ganz sicher!"  
  
Lieutenant Hernandez rieb sich verstohlen die Stirn und wies dann dem kleinen   
cardassianischen Frachter, der soeben auf Empok Nor eingetroffen war, eine   
Andock-Klammer zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er so starke Kopfschmerzen   
hatte, noch, warum ihm am Morgen übel gewesen war. Er hatte lediglich drei   
Gläser Kanar getrunken! Trotzdem fühlte er sich so verkatert, wie nach einer   
durchzechten Nacht.  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen und bestätigte den erfolgreichen Andock-Vorgang des   
Frachters Lavok. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Es schien ein ruhiger Moment auf der   
Ops zu sein, also stand er auf und trat an die kleine Replikator-Einheit. So   
leise wie möglich wieß er den Computer an, einen starken Kaffe mit Schmerzmittel   
zu replizieren. Erfreut sah er zu, wie der Becher sich aus funkelndem Licht   
materialisierte. Eilig führte er ihn zum Mund und verzog das Gesicht, als er den   
ersten Schluck trank. Die Mischung schmeckte grässlich. Doch es musste sein! Gul   
Basra stand dem Austauschprogramm schon skeptisch genug gegenüber, er konnte   
unmöglich wegen Kopfschmerzen dienstfrei beantragen.   
An seinem Platz angekommen, sah er sich erneut um. Hatte Glinn Dukat schon die   
ganze Zeit dort gestanden? Warum sah er ihn so nachdenklich an? Ltd. Hernandez   
entschloss sich, dem ersten Offizier ein freundliches Lächeln zu schenken, und   
wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
  
***  
  
Anan und Gilora verließen gemeinsam die Lavok und betraten den Turbolift. Da sie   
allein im Lift waren, lehnte Gilora sich leicht an Anans Brust. "Bleibst Du bei   
mir?"  
Anan sah lächelnd zu ihr herab. "Natürlich, wenn Du das möchtest."  
Gilora gähnte. "Ich bin todmüde. Ich habe die halbe Nacht gegrübelt."  
"Und, bist Du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?"  
"Ja. Bin ich."  
"Gut. Ich wollte es Dir schon vorhin sagen: Du hattest Recht, mit der   
Erkenntnis!"  
Gilora sah hoch. "Du auch?"  
Anan nickte. "Nichts wichtiges, aber irgendwie ist es doch ganz nützlich zu   
wissen."  
"Wie bei mir."  
Der Turbolift hielt und sie betraten den Gang, auf dem ihr Quartier lag. Anan   
reckte sich. "Ich bin auch müde. Ich habe zwar nicht gegrübelt, aber etwas wirr   
geträumt. Es scheint, dass das Gift noch nicht vollständig abgebaut ist."  
"Oh nein!" Sie waren an ihrem Quartier angekommen und Gilora betätigte den   
Türöffner. Die Tür schob sich zur Seite. "Ich möchte nicht mehr träumen. Ich   
möchte schlafen, tief und fest schlafen!" Sie betrat die Wohneinheit und ließ   
sich auf das Sofa fallen. Anan setzte sich neben sie.  
"Was ist eigentlich aus Rekelen geworden?"  
"Sie war nicht mehr lange in der Zelle. Ich habe noch eine Zeitlang Kontakt mit   
ihr gehalten, soweit das möglich war. Sie ist befördert worden, sie hatte   
mehrere gute Aufträge. Interessanterweise hatte sie oft mit dem Tutor eine   
Affäre, der den Auftrag zu vergeben hatte."  
"Du meinst, sie hat sich hochgeschlafen?"  
"Naja," Gilora dachte einen Moment nach, "So würde ich das nicht nennen. Sie war   
ja nie schlecht. Sie hätte wesentlich besser abschließen können, sie war nur...   
abgelenkt."  
Anan lachte auf. "Das kann man wohl sagen."  
"Sie ist dann für einen Under-Cover-Mission ausgewählt worden. Sie musste sich   
operieren lassen, aber ihr Gedächtnis wurde nicht manipuliert. Es war wohl keine   
Langzeit-Mission."  
"Hast Du wieder von ihr gehört?"  
"Nein. Ich war dann mit Tain im Gamma-Quadranten und danach gab es ein paar   
Verwicklungen... Ich habe sie nicht wiedergefunden."  
"Glaubst Du, sie ist tot?"  
"Möglicherweise. Andererseits hat Rekelen das Talent dazu, sich aus jeder   
gefährlichen Situation herauszuwinden. Sie kann genauso gut noch am Leben sein."  
Anan nickte. "Ja, das klingt nach Rekelen." Er reckte sich und sah Gilora an.   
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es Dir geht, aber ich will jetzt ins Bett!"  
Gilora lehnte sich zurück. "Geh nur, ich komme gleich nach."  
Nachdem Anan gegangen war, stand Gilora auf und trat an das Fenster des   
Quartiers. Schräg unter sich konnte sie die Wand eines der Pylonen erkennen.   
Geradeaus sah sie auf den Andockring. Ihr Leben war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Mit der   
Lavok Fracht zu befördern sicherte zwar ihren Lebensunterhalt, aber eine   
Herausforderung war es nicht. Und diese Station war auch nicht der Inbegriff   
eines guten Ausgangspunktes für eine Karriere.   
Gilora seufzte. Noch vor wenigen Monaten war sie froh darüber gewesen. Nach   
allem was seit ihrer Gefangenschaft im Gamma-Quadranten passiert war, war sie   
dankbar gewesen für diesen ruhigen Platz in der Zelle. Aber auf lange Sicht   
hatte sie kaum Möglichkeiten. Wenn Garak den Obsidian Order wieder aufbaute,   
dann wollte sie auf Cardassia sein. Die Erinnerung an ihre erste Zeit beim Orden   
hatte ihren Ehrgeiz wieder geweckt. Sie konnte mehr, als Fracht befördern und ab   
und zu einen kleinen Auftrag erfüllen. Sie wollte wieder eine Karriere. Die   
Karriere, die Tain ihr mit seiner unsinnigen Aktion genommen hatte.   
Gilora ballte die Fäuste. Endlich hatte sie wieder ein Ziel. Sie würde es nicht   
noch einmal aus den Augen verlieren.  
Zufrieden über ihren Entschluss drehte Gilora sich um und folgte Anan in die   
Schlafeinheit. 


End file.
